Lessons In Familial Forgiveness
by Westcoast Witchdoctor
Summary: Annie's father returns back to town after years of being away and wishes to get back in touch with his daughter and son as well as meet Jeff...(J/A established) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: Once again I don't own any of the characters (they belong to the genius that is Dan Harmon) besides the OC's of Emilio, Paul &amp; Sarah Edison who are of my creation**

**A/N 2: I've had this idea inside my head for awhile now, basically this story takes place a few months after Love Music And Philosophy 101 and Annie's father comes back to town to set things right with Annie and her brother along with meeting Jeff…**

Lessons In Familial Forgiveness

A Community fan fic

XXXXXX

Chapter 1 Unexpected Visits and First Impressions

_Friday night 9:20pm_

Abed and Rachel were in the bedroom/blanket fort when Abed had heard a knock at the door against his girlfriend's advice he had went to see who was on the other side of the door. What he got was a man in his early 50's at about 5'8 wearing a gray business suit his brown hair neatly combed he looked somewhat familiar.

"Can I help you?"

"Would you happen to know an Annie Edison or Jeff Winger?"

"I might depends on who is asking because if you're someone from Jeff's old law-firm then the response I have been given is to tell you that Jeff wishes you all nothing but the best and that he won't be coming back anytime soon."

"I'm not from Mr. Winger's law-firm I'm—"

"You're Annie's father in which that case the response I've been given in case you or Mrs. Edison arrived is to slam the door in your face."

Just as Abed was about to do so Annie's father jammed his foot between the door. With a look of desperation and sadness clearly Mr. Edison was intent on seeing Annie.

"Why are you here?" Abed asked after getting acquainted with Annie's father Paul who had just returned back to town after 12 years of being divorced to his ex-wife clearly it had taken a toll on him.

"I'm pretty sure you know I wasn't the best father or husband I was always out of town for most of my marriage because of my job and when things started getting rocky I ran away giving custody of Annie and Anthony to _her._" Paul began explaining as neither Abed nor Rachel knew where he was going

"I made the mistake of not fighting for my marriage or children and I just want the shot of setting it right with my little girl and son."

"That's really sweet of you Paul, but Annie will be staying with her boyfriend Jeff for this week and next week if you want you can take the couch or Annie's room." Rachel said while looking at her boyfriend who stared blankly at the man sitting across from him

"You can have Annie's room Troy's bedroom is off limits until he comes back from his boat trip with Levar Burton. We'll go over the apartment rules tomorrow morning until then goodnight and make sure that if you have any concerns please let me or Rachel know."

"What about my bags? They're in my car." Paul asked

"I'll be getting them right now." Abed said as Paul threw him the keys which he immediately caught with his hand

"So does this mean you'll be helping me?"

"Yes I'll get the rest of our study group tomorrow and we can discuss what to do next." Abed said as he muttered something about a redemption story

"Good night Paul."

"Goodnight Abed, goodnight Rachel."

As Paul took a look around Annie's bedroom he saw that she still had her stuffed animals noticing a particular one that he gave Annie on her eighth birthday it was a pink poodle he had remembered that day vividly as the beginning of the arguments between himself and Annie's mother.

_December 1998_

"_Daddy!" yelled the young Annie Edison as her father had just come back from a long business trip and had recently made it back to Colorado in time for his daughter's eighth birthday. _

"_How have you been princess?" _

"_Good." _

"_Have you been doing everything mom tells you to do?" _

_The young Annie had nodded in response to her father _

"_Good girl….you know I got you a gift for your birthday?" _

"_REALLY!?"The young Annie had yelled out only for Paul to remind her to use her inside voice_

"_I got this while at the airport and I instantly thought of you just close your eyes first." She did as she was told as Paul retrieved the present for his little girl. _

"_Can I open my eyes now?" _

"_In a minute princess just give me one more second." _

"_Now?" _

"_Almost…." Finally getting the stuffed animal out of his suitcase "alright Ann open up your eyes." _

"_Okay daddy." As she opened up her eyes excited to see the stuffed animal that was looking directly at her. _

"_Do you like it?" _

_Annie nodded _

"_I'm going to call him Pink Pete!" _

"_Alright honey how about you go upstairs to your room while I go talk to mommy okay?" _

_Annie did as she was told playing with her new friend. _

"_Do you really need to give our daughter all those stuffed animals?" Sarah Edison immediately said instead of greeting her husband _

"_What's wrong with Ann playing with some stuffed animals? Besides they're the only friends she has because you won't let her play with the other kids." _

"_I don't think they are beneficial to her education and she'll have all the time in the world to socialize when she's in college." _

"_She's just a little girl let her unwind every once in awhile." _

"_I won't she needs to focus on her education first and foremost so she can get into an Ivy League school." _

"_Ivy League really? I'm all for Annie getting into a good school, but let her have some fun along the way." _

"_Why? When it'll only make her slack off from her studies and end up wasting her time when she could be doing something useful." _

"_It won't! I don't get why you have such a problem with letting Annie have fun." _

"_I just want the best for her." _

"_And the best is what? Make her into a prudish, always uptight and pompous I don't want that for my little girl." _

"_Like you care you're always out on your business trips to even know what's going on at home." _

"_At least I put food on this family's table!" _

"_You're not the one raising two children while your husband sells pharmaceuticals and is probably having an affair with some blonde bimbo who he met in Tuscon!" _

"_You know I would never cheat on you, why are you acting like this?!"_

It was the first argument of many between the couple and over time things got worse they always tried to hide their arguments from their children and present a united front to their friends and neighbors of course the inevitable would happen which would set course for future events…

_Present_

Paul had set back down the stuffed dog thinking about all that Annie had went through in the past few years, how much he had failed in his duties as a father he hoped he could talk to her and Anthony to at least reconnect with them and be some kind of family.

XXXXXX

_Saturday morning _

When Paul awoke he was greeted to see some new faces a young Hispanic male who was wearing sweatpants, a black Nike sweater with the hoodie up and a pair of red leather work-boots, sitting next to him was a blonde woman who looked extremely tired and almost seemed like she had no idea what was going on she was wearing a gray and white sweater with jeans and tennis shoes. Next to them was a man in his early 40's sporting a longsleeved shirt from the Gap and jeans he was staring at Paul with a menacing glare he assumed this was Jeff Winger and presumably from the look on his face he wasn't pleased to see him.

"YOU BASTARD" Were the first words from Jeff's mouth as he was about to attack Paul when Abed and the young man cut him off.

"Not the time brother." The young man spoke up who seemed to be Jeff's voice of reason

"He abandoned Annie, you know that Emilio."

"I know Jeff, but let's hear him out."

"I didn't abandon—"Paul was interrupted by Emilio whose face changed into a violent glare

"Was I speaking to you? No so sit your ass down until spoken to." Paul understood as Emilio told Jeff to calm down pulling him aside.

"Look I'm just going to go on a limb and say from what Annie has told us you and her mom did a really crappy job raising her and her brother." Britta was now wide awake currently trying to "analyze" Paul.

"I know I wasn't the best example of a father for Annie and Anthony, but I really want to be in their lives and make it up to them if you would just hear me out." Paul asked from the group who still weren't sold on him "please all I'm asking for you all is to at least give me a shot."

"I don't trust you." Jeff was again the first to speak still with the menacing stare "you've been out of Annie's life since she was a little girl leaving her with a woman who managed to make her feel like she was less than human who abandoned her when she needed help and all of a sudden you show up out of the blue and expect us to like you, sorry but no thanks you don't deserve to call yourself a father let alone a man."

"I know and it's something I live with everyday, but when Annie had gone to rehab I assumed she didn't want to see me, plus her mother decided to hold back certain information when it came to Annie needing help."

"Oh so it's your ex-wife's fault for everything." Jeff had slightly calmed down though was still confrontational towards his girlfriend's dad.

"Well….it's both our faults and I'll admit I should have done a better job of reaching out to Ann."

"See that's the thing we're not entirely sold that how do we know that you really care about reuniting with Annie and her brother? How do we know you aren't trying to outdo your ex-wife? That this isn't one big game for you?" Britta spoke trying to be the levelheaded person in the room as Paul sighed

"Because Sarah doesn't know I'm in town _yet_."

"Still means we don't trust you." Jeff included still harboring an unknown grudge against Paul who by now thought there was no way he was going to ever get to know him aside from what he heard from Abed and Rachel.

"I took the coward's way out I know that now all I want is to atone for my past mistakes."

"I believe you because you seem like a good person and want to do what's right, but if you're lying then I'll let Jeff kick your ass." Emilio said coldly meanwhile Abed and Rachel were whispering to each other about the situation at hand possibly.

"Thanks for the faith…."Paul was happy yet scared that Annie had such protective friends and a boyfriend who by the looks of it would defend her honor at the drop of a hat.

"You're welcome."

Jeff grumbled another threat as Britta told him to wait in the Lexus.

"You'll have to excuse Jeff he was abandoned by his father when he was younger and takes it really hard when he sees that Annie practically went through the same ordeal as him."

"It's fine I don't blame him he's a better man than me plus he reminds me when I was dating Sarah."

"How was your ex-wife prior to you guys divorcing from what we know things were pretty bad when you two were married?" Britta asked

"We first met in High School I was a junior and she was a sophomore of course we were from two different environments she came from a more upscale background while I was your average blue collar type."

"It's the classic Romeo and Juliet scenario." Abed said after remaining quiet throughout most of this exchange before letting Paul continue his story

"Well I wouldn't say it was like that, but more of I was captain of the basketball team and she was the nerdy bookworm who tutored me. Eventually we ended up dating much to the dismay from both of our families…."

"So it's safe to assume your relationship was always rocky." Rachel had said as Paul shook his head

"At first everything was perfect actually! It was after we graduated from Riverside I was taking classes at City College for healthcare administration while Sarah's parents paid for her to go to the University of Denver. Though there was a slight bump in the road for the both of us."

"What was it?" Emilio said leaning in from his seat curiosity now peaking

"Sarah got pregnant with Annie."

There was a long silence from the group members as they connected the dots in their heads internally.

"So Annie was a mistake?" Britta said only for Abed of all people to tell her that she should be respectful of boundaries

"She was more of a happy accident I remember the day she was born was the day that changed forever changed my life I still have the picture from when I first held her of course I had a lot more hair then and thought the mullet was 'cool'." Paul had taken out a picture from his wallet and showed the group as there was a collective "awwwwwww"

"Man you weren't lying when you said you had a funky ass mullet, but anyway do you have some extra pictures?" Emilio liked Paul he seemed like a cool guy who while he screwed the pooch the first go-around seriously wanted to redeem himself. He just needed to convince Jeff and possibly Annie (though he was completely unsure of how to contact her brother Anthony and was unsure if he still lived with Mrs. Edison.) While Emilio was thinking Abed began talking

"So far you seem like a good guy you can stay here as long as you like or when Troy moves back in whichever happens first..." Abed retreated back into the blanket fort as Rachel went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'll admit I'm naturally skeptical because Annie is like a little sister to me so if you do anything to hurt her I will personally see to it that you have a bad life." Britta threatened while Emilio was more tact.

"I want to trust you so I will for now…I'll see what I can do maybe I can _try _to convince Jeff to play nice and see how we can organize a little family reunion cool?" Emilio stretched out his hand only for Paul to pull in and hug him

"That…would be excellent." He started hearing sniffles Emilio could see where Annie got her sensitive side from. Paul had thanked everyone for hearing him out as Britta and Emilio headed out of _Casa De Annbed_.

"I can't believe you're actually trusting him….look I know you've been with the group for a couple of months, but still this is Annie's dad the guy who left her all alone with her bitch of a mom." Britta stepped in front of her younger friend hoping to get a reaction

"I see the good in people Britta sure he might have screwed up enormously, but from the interaction we had so far he seems like a cool guy we can talk about this later I worry Jeff might have destroyed the Impala.

When they arrived outside of the apartment they saw Jeff yelling at the top of his lungs punching the dashboard. Britta knocked on the passenger window as Jeff had quickly changed his attitude.

"Before you say anything I have every right to be angry Britta he doesn't deserve to be in Annie's life."

"Is this about your dad Jeff? I thought you got over it."

"I am, but just seeing him set something off inside me."

"You're redirecting your anger from your dad to Annie's because there are still some underlying issues that you're not addressing."

"I am completely fine Britta I just hate people who run out from their kids."

"Why don't you just talk to him? You might actually like him."

"I'll probably kill him." Jeff deadpanned

Britta rolled her eyes before entering into the car as Emilio started the Impala putting on some black wrap around shades before readying himself to drive off.

XXXXXXX

Abed looked out the window seeing Emilio's car drive he turned to Paul.

"That honestly could have gone better." The older man had said "though it's good to see that Annie has a boyfriend who truly loves her and would fight for her honor."

"He'll eventually warm up to you he just has to realize you're not his dad and that your intentions are good."

"Thanks Abed for being so hospitable I sincerely mean it."

"You're welcome now if you're ready I'd like to go over the house rules for guests and or family members."

"I don't have anywhere else to be."

"Cool, cool-cool-cool."

XXXXXXX

**And that's the end of chapter 1 hope you stick around for this fic as always I appreciate the love and support. Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1: I'm thankful for the love I've received thus far….if I could do a thumbs up emoji I would, but until then these comments will suffice. **

**A/N 2: Community still doesn't belong to me, just the OC's**

**A/N 3: There's going to be a lot of flashbacks pertaining to Annie and her parents so look out for that**

Chapter 2 Morning Conversations

_Jeff's Apartment_

After meeting Annie's father Emilio and Jeff dropped off Britta at her place which lead to an awkward silence between both men in the car. When they arrived to their building Emilio said he would talk to Jeff soon before the young man ducked back into his place possibly preparing for tonight's "Saturday Nite Old School Mix."

Jeff on the other hand had quickly went back to his bedroom to find a sleeping Annie Edison hogging up the sheets wearing his Rockies t-shirt and a pair of Jeff's boxers, her hair was covering most of her face a brief smile crept on Jeff's lips thankful he got to wake up next to her, to hold her, kiss her and just be in her life. Though he was unsure of how Annie would react to the news of her father being in town and sleeping in her bedroom, would she react positively? Would she be upset? Would she freak out in classic Annie fashion? He didn't know how to break the news yet he just knew he would be there as her boyfriend and support her in whatever decision she made.

Getting back into bed drawing himself closer to Annie he ran his hand through her brown tresses. She didn't wake up until Jeff kissed her on the cheek; thankfully Annie was always a morning person slowly opening her eyes she looked at Jeff who seemed distracted and was already dressed which was unusual for him as he would usually be in his bathrobe that she had bought as his Christmas gift that had his name on it. Annie had risen from her side of the bed to be at eye level with Jeff.

"I didn't hear you leave this morning."

"Yeah about that….I didn't want to wake you up."

"Where did you go?"

"Abed wanted to show off some new movie he bought."

"What movie was it?"

"It was the Turkish adaptation to KickPuncher." Jeff had said without thinking

"I didn't know one even existed."

"Oh yeah from what he showed it was quite bad he wants to have a group movie night week so we can watch it." Jeff was mentally kicking himself for lying to Annie

"Cool! I can't wait…..is everything alright Jeff your voice sounds kind of hoarse?" There was some worry in Annie's voice

"Does it? I can't tell to be honest."

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeff you can tell me anything I won't get mad." She was now playfully pushing Jeff while he remained serious

"If I tell you this will you promise not to get upset."

"Of course you can tell me anything Jeff that's kind of the purpose of being in a relationship." Annie was sitting up now looking at her boyfriend who seemed more troubled every time he opened his mouth.

"You know how we're a lot alike in many aspects such as our love of dogs, both of our parents divorcing and having issues with a particular parent who for all intents and purposes hope die alone, along being overly emotional at times and always willing to help our friends even though we're all practically insane."

"Right….I'm not sure where you are going with this Jeff."

"What I'm trying to say is that your dad is back in town and he's currently at your apartment."

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

"…And now you have agreed to the terms and conditions I'd like to welcome you as our temporary roommate." Abed had gone over all of the rules of the apartment as Paul took notes and asked questions Abed could tell Annie got her work ethic, kindness and sensitivity from him.

"Okay is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes please don't touch any of Troy's stuff unless given permission or you happen to be on cleaning duty."

"I remember Troy Barnes he seemed like a good kid."

"He's the best friend and constable anyone could ever have."

"You're both Inspector Spacetime fans?" Paul asked

"Yes I assume you're a fellow fan as well?"

"Totally I've been a fan ever since 1978 what about you?"

"Cool. Cool-cool-cool, I've been a fan since 2001."

It was then Abed and Paul began talking about Inspector Spacetime

XXXXX

"Annie are you okay? You haven't said anything at all." Annie had sat on the bed with an expressionless look on her face for the last twenty minutes.

"Please talk to me…..scream, yell, cry just do something."

"I'm fine; I'm fine I am completely fine right now don't worry Jeff." She kissed him before getting off the bed and entering the shower.

"You're not fine are you?"

"I'm fine babe just make some breakfast and ask Emilio and Craig see if they want some." Annie said as she took her clothes off.

"But—"

"But nothing Jeff now go ask your neighbors if they would like breakfast."

"Whatever, but you know you can't keep saying you're fine you are not me."

After that all he heard was the sound of the water.

Jeff knocked on Emilio and Pelton's doors (over time the Dean had eased off Jeff seeing that he was now taken by Annie which meant he didn't have to worry about getting hit on anymore)

While Jeff was talking to Craig and Emilio, Annie had begun crying slowly sinking down until she could go no lower. Annie was now remembering the day that her father left home it was still vivid in her mind…

_November 2003_

_It was a few days before Thanksgiving things had been tense in the Edison household for the last few years, the sounds of constant arguments and yelling had become a daily and nightly occurrence both children had found ways to cope for Annie it was studying hard and pretending that everything was okay even though deep down she knew it wasn't. For her brother Anthony he simply watched cartoons and became more distant than usual._

_Paul had basically moved out of the two story house in the quiet Greendale suburb to an apartment across town with a friend of his he met back at City many years ago. Annie was doing her homework at the kitchen table it was one of the rare moments of privacy she had as her mother had went to pick up Anthony from school._

_That's when she heard the door open at first she thought it was her mom only to see that it was Paul who looked at his little girl and saw she looked like a completely different person now she had braces, large glasses and her usually silky hair was now all over the place._

"_How are you princess?" _

"_I'm fine daddy; mom went to pick up Anthony." The 13 year old sounded sad as her father pursed his lips _

"_I was actually hoping to talk to you and your brother together." _

"_Why?" _

"_I'm moving away it's clear your mother doesn't want me around and I just wanted to say goodbye to the both of you before I left." Paul was fighting back his tears it hurt him leaving the children behind, unbeknownst to the kids only a few days earlier he had received the final divorce papers stating that he had to give full custody of the kids to Sarah and that he was not to have any communication with them until they turned 18 along with sending a 400 dollar child support check every month. _

"_Why can't you stay?" The thirteen year old had buried herself in her father's chest _

"_Because I can't sweetie…..it's too complicated, but one day I'll explain everything I promise." _

"_Please don't go." _

"_I'm sorry Ann." _

_The young Annie Edison buried herself deeper into her father's shirt hearing the sobs of his little girl Paul told one day when she was older everything would make sense._

And with that he had left the once happy home to never to be seen again.

_Present_

Annie was having an emotional breakdown, she didn't understand why she was having it her father was back in town she should be happy right?

Currently she was still crying as the water grew colder any minute Jeff would probably come back and see what was going on, she decided to get up from the shower floor as the shower's tiles started leaving an impression on her ass. Getting out of the shower Annie had wrapped a towel around her body waiting for Jeff.

"Hey babe the—"Jeff said as Annie was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing only the towel, the Saturday morning sun also made her look extremely beautiful

"I'm not fine Jeff."

"That much I know for sure Annie look I almost beat up your dad today only for Emilio and Abed to hold me back as your dad kept making up excuses as to why he abandoned you."

"Jeff he's not your dad and while I am upset that he didn't call me or give me some heads up beforehand he's my dad and I love him."

"I know Annie, but—"

"But nothing I mean yes he may have left me and my brother with our mom and barely checked up on me except for a few times before I graduated from Greendale I'm not mad at him Jeff…..I'm disappointed in him." Annie was fighting back more tears as Jeff pulled her into a deep hug.

"Do you want to go see him?"

"Not yet I need some time so I can about what I'm going to say."

"That's reasonable enough Milady."

"Jeff."

"Hm?"

"Are Emilio and Craig outside of the room?"

"Yeah they're waiting on us unless you want to be alone right now."

"No it's fine maybe it'll take my mind off things….."

XXXXXX

**That's the end of Chapter 2 hopefully it wasn't too dark for you guys (I promise next chapter will have a lot more humor) and I appreciate all of the favorites and follows it means a lot…next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: Thanks for all of the support everyone it means a lot. **

**A/N 2: This chapter is mainly going to be from the POV's of Jeff, Emilio &amp; Paul**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 3 Another Ordinary Week At Greendale

_Friday_

_12:00pm_

It had been three weeks since Paul had arrived to town; Annie was currently staying at Jeff's place and had not shown up for school needing time to "think things through" while asking Emilio and Britta to take care of her notes only leaving to go to her job at the police station.

Jeff being the ever supportive boyfriend gave Annie the space she needed and briefly talked to her about Paul and her mother (well at least the happier times) so as not to cause any extra added anxiety. This also meant Jeff had to take care of all "Preserve Greendale Committee" meetings (they changed the name back in October) seeing as they had saved the school it just made sense to change the name.

As of late the group wouldn't stop pestering him to at least give the old man a shot and talk to him saying that he should at least get his side of his story and getting rid any pre-conceived notions he had.

Jeff wasn't listening.

Not at least until a few days ago when Emilio had practically forced Jeff to get inside this boxing ring and "duke it out" with Paul at the gym him and Jeff attended irregularly, but to better understand what was going to happen next you'd have to take a look back earlier in the week.

XXXXXXX

_Monday_

_Study Room F_

_10:00am_

"Alright let's call this meeting in." Jeff said in his usually bored tone, he was in between texting Annie making sure she was okay and pretending not to care about what was going on at the moment.

"Any new business we need to speak on?" Emilio said now taking his official seat at Jeff's right hand side which could be considered symbolic as Abed pointed out last year prior to hooking up "Jannie" though in reality he acted as a deterrent when Jeff and Annie began playing footsie (it was quite uncomfortable for everyone).

"Everything went well with the Valentine's Day Party here in the study room; I did catering while Emilio hosted his radio show."

"Yup I gave away some autographed photos along with broadcasting live at the party."

"Awesome."

"Abed, Rachel you guys have anything to report?"

"Actually we do Jeff we wanted to talk to you—"Just as Abed was about to finish his sentence Jeff cut him off.

"We're not gonna talk about _that_."

"I think we should."

"No we shouldn't."

"We should."

"We shouldn't."

"We should."

Everyone's heads were darting back and forth at the exchange between Abed and Jeff.

"We should."

"Shouldn't."

"We really should Jeff I think it's important that you at least—"

"No we're not going to talk about this because there's nothing to talk about." Jeff got up from his seat and stormed off.

"Maybe we should have approached Jeff personally Abed." Rachel said giving a loving look to her boyfriend

"It's fine Jeff still isn't ready to accept the fact that Paul is a good guy while Annie needs to think about what she's going to do or say when she sees her father again because sooner or later she has to talk to him."

"And you're sure about this how?" Britta didn't really see where Abed was coming from

"I will explain…..just as soon as we cut away."

"You know our life isn't a TV show right?" Emilio said as Abed simply stared at him

XXXXXXX

_Tuesday_

_3:00pm_

Jeff had just gotten out of his office when Emilio came walking towards him the young man was slinging his backpack on his shoulder whilst holding all of Annie's notes for today he was wearing a black baseball button up in all white bold letters that said **EAZY-E**, atop an extremely old Addias windbreaker, some Levi jeans and a pair of black Ralph Lauren Harwich boots.

"So you ready to leave man?"

"I've been ready to get out of here by the time I step foot into this place."

"Figured as much…..so how's Annie? I barely see come out of the apartment is she alright?"

"She's fine; she tries not to cry when I'm around because she doesn't want me to get upset."

"I can understand that, but dude you need to at least acknowledge Paul is here to stay and you need to talk to him."

"Not going to happen why can't you understand that?"

"Look man, if Annie wants to have a relationship with her father again you have to be there as her man to accept that and at least get along with him for her sake."

"I can't make any promises."

"Alright let's bounce I gotta have some dinner before coming back here….."

"Sure and how long is tonight's show?"

"From seven o'clock to ten."

XXXXXXX

_Jeff's Apartment _

_9:35pm _

Annie and Jeff were in bed their bodies intertwined holding each other's hands as of late she wasn't in the mood to have sex, but that didn't mean they couldn't cuddle and do all that other lovey-dovey stuff not that Jeff was complaining he was in a completely happy and healthy relationship with a woman he was in love with and perhaps one day when he truly got over his final hurdles in his fear of commitment she'd be the person that he would most likely settle down with.

Annie was resting her head on Jeff's chest half asleep at least until they heard Emilio's voice playing the next song.

"_That last song you heard was Mexican Blackbird by ZZ Top, now I got an anonymous request to play a classic for you guys it's Tears For Fears 'Everybody Wants To Rule the World' from their 1985 album Songs From the Big Chair check it out."_

Annie's head instantly perked up to a memory from her childhood….

_1995_

_The five year old Annie Edison was being put to sleep as her father tucked her in tightly to bed as Paul sang her to sleep._

_It was something the young girl had grown accustomed to throughout her early years going to bed because her mother had told her so because she had kindergarten in the morning. _

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes princess?" _

"_What's the song you always sing to me?" _

"_Why do you ask?" _

"_I'm just wondering." _

_It was then Annie flashed her soon to be go to "Disney look" to her father._

"_It's called Everybody Wants To Rule the World."_

"_Thanks daddy." She attempted her best to hug her dad only to be blocked by the extremely thick blankets._

Paul had stopped singing to her after the arguments began and the harsh silence that filled up the Edison household leaving a confused Annie as to why everything so drastically changed.

_Present_

She knew it was an attempt by her father to reach out that much was for sure, though she still wasn't ready to speak to him even if they did talk there was a lot that she needed to get off her chest twelve years worth to be exact that she didn't get across in their brief phone calls or the letters she sent after he had left which apparently never made their way to him.

The song was about halfway through when Annie broke out of trance when she heard Jeff's voice.

"Annie what's wrong?" Jeff was sounding worried only for Annie to shake her head.

"Yeah I'm fine…..I'm just remembering something from my childhood my dad sang to me every night before I went to bed and he sang this exact song Jeff."

"Look Annie if you want to—"

"Don't worry Jeff I'm not going to freak out."

"Maybe you should."

"What?"

"It's clear you're upset maybe you should freak out just a tiny bit."

"I'm alright Jeff can we just drop this."

"Fine we'll talk about something else."

XXXXX

_Wednesday _

_1:00pm_

Paul was watching TV alone at the apartment in the last three weeks he had sent an array of phone calls and text messages to Annie all of them with no response. He was thinking about what he would say when he would finally come face to face with his children along with his ex-wife who probably still didn't know he was in town.

During his contemplation he got a text from Jeff's friend Emilio (he guessed Abed must have gave him his number).

Emilio: Come downstairs in 15 I'll be waiting.

When Paul exited he noticed the young man leaning on his 2005 Audi A4.

"Should I ask why you are here?"

"I didn't have any classes today so I figured I would drop by and get to know you a little bit better."

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Because….you were kind of intimidating when we first met and I'm not sure if you actually believe in what I have to say or you are just going along with a gut feeling that you and your friends don't trust me."

Emilio laughed

"That has to be the funniest thing I ever heard look man we're just gonna grab some food and talk. I really believe that you want to make amends."

"So this isn't a blindside attack from Jeff."

"Please the man doesn't even know I'm talking to you so if you want to grab some grub we can take your ride or mine."

XXXXXXX

_Senor Kevin's_

"It's been awhile since I've been here; I wonder if their menu has changed in at all."

"I've only been in town for like a year so I couldn't say."

"Oh….where are you originally from then?"

"Oregon….Portland to be exact, I came to be an acquaintance of your daughter after convincing Jeff to ask her out last summer. Though this was after he told me to turn down some music I was playing on my record player." Emilio signaled to a waiter that he was ready to order

"So you two are neighbors?"

"Yup and we would consider ourselves best friends though that honor goes to Annie."

"Okay so how would you describe their relationship?"

"Strong very strong…they love each other like a lot their eyes always light up when they're around each other."

"Wow….."

"I know right there was this one time when I caught them making out on my couch if I had left them alone—"

"I'd rather not hear about my daughter and her boyfriend's romantic escapades, if that's fine by you."

"Yeah sure my bad the point I'm trying to make is that they are in love and from what I know it's been a long road for the both of them, but like I said I've been in the picture for a short amount of time so I can't really say."

"Well I'm glad my Annie has a friend like you and a boyfriend like Jeff."

It was then the waiter finally came to their table to take their orders.

XXXXXXX

_A couple hours later_

After their lunch (both men had both ordered tacos) they had spoke about many things mainly about the stories before the divorce Paul didn't touch on the events afterwards as he said that period was a dark time for him and that it wasn't something he touched upon.

"So how did you find out Annie was dating Jeff?"

"I follow her on Facebook."

"You follow her on Facebook?" Emilio had repeated unsure if he was serious

"Yes I follow my own daughter on social media even though she doesn't know it."

"Hey man I'm not knocking you…..I'm just surprised that you're actually doing that, I'm just wondering how you found out about where she lived."

"Well her friend's Troy and Abed posted on their twitter accounts with the hashtag Annie's Move, plus she took some photos of her move on her facebook."

Emilio let out a short laugh

"Well I guess you know more than me."

XXXXX

_Wednesday_

_1:00pm_

_Jeff's Office_

Jeff was playing a game of Angry Birds he was about to knock down the last few pigs when he heard a knock at his door.

"I hung out with Paul."

"A simple hello would have sufficed Emilio and I really wouldn't like to hear about your lunch date with Annie's quote on quote loving father, but I assume you have some other business here." Jeff said with a mix of annoyance and sarcasm.

"He truly wants to be in her life and as a matter of fact I have a proposition for you."

"And what's that?"

"You and Paul go 3 rounds in a ring."

"And what exactly would we be doing?"

"Boxing…..Jeff boxing look I set up some time at the gym we hang out at sometimes for an hour so unless you're not man enough and lack the _cojones _to defend your girlfriend's honor."

"I see what you are trying to do and it's not going to work E."

"I'm not doing anything I'm simply speaking as a third party—"

"Yeah…..still not working kid."

"Then I'll make it interesting…if you win Paul leaves town for good, but if the old man wins you have to let him have his reunion with Annie."

"Fine…..I'll do it when's this match you set up?" Jeff thought his friend was joking and he'd forget about it tomorrow until he spoke up.

"Friday…..Abed is gonna be your trainer so have fun with all the Rocky references _ese._"

Jeff was mentally cursing at himself for agreeing he only had one day to prepare tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XXXXXX

_Thursday_

_Greendale Cafeteria-Freezer_

"You gotta be a lean mean wrecking machine kid!" Abed was doing his best "training" Jeff by basically reenacting all the scenes from Rocky 1, 2 and 3. It was far from fun…..

"Abed can we stop I don't think I can take any more of this." For a guy in great physical condition Jeff was completely out of breath from all the reenactments as they were about to do the meat carcass scene.

"Sorry kid, but it's going to be the biggest match of your life." Abed was currently dressed up as Mickey he was even attempting his best Philadelphia accent which made Jeff slightly cringe.

"Abed can you please drop the accent?"

"Fine…..but this is an important arc for you the stakes have never been so high Jeff you should realize that."

"I do…..it's just that I think he should just leave Annie was just fine without him for all these years. "

"Was she really Jeff?"

"Okay for some of those years she wasn't, but what I'm trying to say is that she has us now Abed. She has me Annie doesn't need her mom or dad anymore."

"And what makes you think she doesn't?"

For a moment Jeff remained quiet.

"Did Britta tell you to shrink me?"

"No I'm simply having a conversation, now back to the training due to budgetary reasons I could only afford two packs of ribs….." Jeff's hands were hurting from punching stuff for most of the day along with doing other things Abed had seen fit as a part of the so called training.

Nope not fun at all.

XXXXXXX

_Friday_

It was one o'clock Jeff was in his corner looking directly at his girlfriend's "father" he would take it upon himself to kick Paul out of town and have everything back to normal that was unless he put up a fight then this was going to be a long afternoon.

Jeff had also been less than forthcoming with Annie telling her that he was going to be at school for the rest of the day and that he would be home very late. He hated lying to her as a matter of fact deep down he felt…guilty about what he was going to do.

The arguments inside Jeff's head subsided when Emilio had signaled the two men to meet at the center of the ring.

"Alright I expect a good clean fight, no noogies, sucker punches or low blows now are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Let's get this over with."

_Round 1_

Jeff and Paul circled around each after Rachel had rung the bell (Britta declined to attend saying it was a display of the brutish caveman attitude plaguing society today, plus she couldn't leave the shop.) They were still circling each other when Jeff decided to throw the first punch.

Miss

Paul ducked underneath Jeff's right hook landing a body blow knocking some air out of the ex-lawyer making him stumble back a bit.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" Paul asked with a genuine concern for his daughter's boyfriend.

He only got back an angry grunt.

Jeff launched with a series of uncontrolled punches two of them hitting the old man.

Paul returned with his own controlled flurries all of them landing on Jeff's face (rather the parts that weren't protected by the Everlast helmet).

"You hit like a girl!" Jeff taunted

"So do you." Paul retorted back in hopes of getting Jeff angrier…..it worked

Next thing he knew Jeff once again launched into his undisciplined attack. Paul had avoided all those punches waiting to strike him in the chest. For the rest of the round it just went back and forth until the round was over.

_Round 2_

"Jeff you and Paul can still talk about this like civilized adults or continue this fight either way this is gonna get settled." Emilio said crouching down to be at face level with his friend

"We're far past talking Emilio now if you'll excuse me I have to beat up a dead beat dad."

The young man let out a dry sarcastic snort

"Good luck then brother."

The round started and once again Jeff went on the offensive letting out decade's worth of frustration and disappointment and in the midst of his frustration he landed an uppercut to Paul's chin. Seeing him go down made Jeff happy in a sense, but once again his conscious spoke telling him that it would bring no gratification to _his _issues.

It wasn't even his problem to confront…it was Annie's yet here he was in this ring fighting his girlfriend's father because of his own issues with his father…..granted after the confrontation he had that one Thanksgiving did put a lot of things to bed. Though he still hated William (he refused to call him his father) for abandoning him and Doreen along with treating his half brother poorly (Jeff and Willie had kept in touch these last few years and had talked about him moving in possibly with Emilio who was going to teach Willie how to be self-sufficient.) Thinking back to Annie no doubt she would be upset at Jeff's "good intentions" and not talking with Paul getting to know him and see if he actually believed the claims of her father and whether or not they could get along…..

During this introspection Jeff failed to realize that Paul had gotten back up and hit Jeff with his own strong punch rather a right cross. Knocking saliva out of Jeff's mouth he remembered when Annie punched him after the revelation of what happened during paintball it still made his nose hurt thinking about it after all these years.

When he started falling suddenly it felt like as if time had slowed down and he could see his life once again seeing his life flash before his eyes.

Past

Present

And Future

Emilio started counting.

1….

Jeff saw himself proposing again to Annie except this time Paul was at his side.

2….

He saw a more extravagant ceremony when it came to their wedding than he originally imagined last year in his dreams that one could say were "guided" by Peirce once again Annie was led down to the aisle by Paul.

3….

He saw Paul at his and Annie's side when Jeff announced that Annie was pregnant.

4….

He saw how Grandpa Paul loved his grandchildren once fully being embraced by his son-in-law and daughter.

5….

During Jeff's fall and self-realization that he came to realize maybe Paul wasn't the villain and maybe he had gone about this situation all wrong.

6….

It was at the six count when Jeff miraculously got up slightly stumbling instead of continuing he went back to his corner.

_Round 3_

Once again Paul and Jeff stood in front of each other when he nodded to Abed…unsure of what it meant the older man stood confused when Abed threw in the towel.

"I think I went a bit overboard when we first met…..I had no right to act like I did and I just want to apologize for acting like well an idiot without trying to get to know you. Will you accept my apology?"

"Of course Jeff all I wanted to do was talk to you and get to know you better."

"How about we go get a drink?"

With that they took off their gloves and left the ring…

Abed, Rachel and Emilio stood together.

"I'll have to say this was a lot more different than what was planned out." Rachel remarked as she looked to Abed.

"Though I must say that it still had the same outcome…." Abed had thought out loud

"And what was that?"

"That they now have respect for each other as men and can now speak to each other while getting the ball rolling on Annie talking to her old man." Emilio said as he put on some shades "besides I have a speed-dating thing I have to go to later this evening."

_A few hours later….._

Annie had just finished her finished her shift at the police station (she had just gotten promoted to Evidence Desk clerk last month) just as she was about to put the key Jeff gave her after their third date she heard voices talking and some laughter as well opening the door she saw her father and Jeff hanging out drinking some scotch (they also looked bruised which she probably meant they got into an accident or a fist fight….she assumed the latter.)

It was then that both men had noticed the almost stunned Annie who was likely shocked at the sight of father and boyfriend hanging out together….

"Hey Princess I was wondering if you wanted to I don't know maybe…..catch up."

"Are you okay babe?"

XXXXX

**End of Chapter 3-I know this update is late, real life has been getting in the way and has been making it difficult for me to write, but anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter. Chapter 4 will be more serious and perhaps feature Annie's mom Sarah…**

**PS-March can't come fast enough! #sixseasonsandamovie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1: I apologize for the long, long, long, long delay for a little bit my laptop had died and personal issues came in the I just hope you enjoy this fic and presumably all the ones to follow it means the world to me.**

**A/N 2: In this chapter Annie is going to be a little a bit OOC, but hopefully you continue reading as always I appreciate the support. **

**A/N 3: Just to refresh everyone this fic takes place before Season Six (at least with some liberties taken with my OC's Emilio Mendoza, Paul &amp; Sarah Edison.)**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 4 Annie's Blues

When Annie had arrived to Jeff's apartment this evening she had not expect to see that Jeff and her father would be hanging out especially after the near confrontation that happened three weeks ago. Annie felt like she wasn't ready to confront her dad and Jeff now acting buddy, buddy with Paul threw her completely off balance.

She was starting to feel a stress headache when she snapped back into reality.

"Are you okay Annie?" Jeff sounded worried

"I'm fine Jeff….we'll talk about _this _later."Her tone was clipped and upset when Paul spoke up trying to break the ice.

"Look princess I think we should—"

'DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS YOU DON'T HAVE THAT RIGHT ANYMORE!" Annie snapped at her father

"Annie I was speaking with your dad and maybe it's for the best that you two hash out—"Jeff was cut-off by Annie as well.

"Oh my god Jeff SHUT THE HELL UP QUIT ACTING LIKE A SENSITIVE TOOL!"

Both Jeff and Paul looked hurt at Annie's remarks, now she was steaming with a rage never before seen by either man. Annie was now breathing in slowly trying to calm the seething rage inside her.

"I'm going to go home now, and figure out what I'm going to do next. You two can stay here because…..I just can't."

And with that she grabbed her purse and some of her clothes, storming off leaving a quiet Jeff and Paul.

"That…..could have gone better." Jeff said looking at Annie's dad now who was rubbing his temple.

"It really could have, but I deserve it…..I deserve every amount of hate she has for me. I have let her down in so many ways that it's going to take a lot for our relationship to be fixed."

"I know a good shrink."

XXXXXXX

When Annie got down to the parking lot of Jeff's complex she didn't notice the tears falling from her cheeks or the fact that she had not only yelled at her boyfriend or her dad, the only thing she felt was an inexplicable sadness of how much Paul missed of her and Anthony's life speaking of which it'd be a matter of time until her mom found out then the trouble would really start…..

_May 2001_

_Annie was competing in the Greendale Regional Science Fair, much to the approval of Sarah who thought it'd be a good experience for her brilliance while Paul figured her Saturday afternoon would be better off spent outside having fun needless to say this brought forth one of many arguments, which made Annie that much more eager to try to keep both parents happy a task that really no child should have to bare. _

"_Does Annie really have to do this? She practically studies almost every day let her relax every once and a while." Paul spoke up once again trying to reason with his then wife as they talked downstairs, while Annie was clutching to her stuffed kangaroo Ruthie in her bedroom. _

"_Oh and miss what could possibly be an opportunity for her to advance amongst her peers….no way can this be passed up." _

"_Who's to say that she'd rather spend her Saturday just being at home relaxing?" _

"_You really don't get it don't you? Typical." _

"_No explain it to me because you're practically overworking our little girl all for a bunch of what ifs?" _

"_They aren't what ifs they are carefully laid plans so that our daughter won't waste her life behind a cubicle or selling third rate pharmaceuticals around the west coast." _

"_OH! Here we go with the personal attacks." _

"_Not attacks they're facts and I really don't like your tone…."_

_And now commenced another argument in one of the many that soon they became a blur for the then ten year old, all she could do was pretend that somewhere perhaps in another world there was another Annie who was happier than her. She'd won the science fair, but throughout the whole day she noticed the angry scowls from both her parents it only made her heart sink that much lower._

XXXXXXX

_Present _

While in her contemplation she had failed to realize that she arrived to the _Casa De AnnBed_. Seeing that there were no lights on from the street below, she walked all the way up to Apartment 303. Unlocking the door there was nobody home instead Annie found a note.

_Annie, _

_I'm staying with Rachel temporarily as to give you space so you can come to terms with your dad arriving I wish I had a movie reference for you, but I don't. Britta and Emilio are going to check up on you tomorrow._

_Abed_

Annie finished reading the note and walked to her bedroom without changing her clothes fell into bed and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

Emilio had wrapped up his latest show he was going to take the night off tomorrow after getting a text about Annie's freakout earlier in the night from Jeff and later Abed who told him he'd be staying at Rachel's asking if him and Britta could check up on Annie tomorrow. Instead of going into his apartment he knocked on Jeff's door.

"I left as soon as I got your text are you both alright?"

"Yeah, aside from a few hurt feelings we're alright."

"What the hell happened?" Emilio asked

"Annie saw us and just…freaked out." Jeff was doing most of the talking as Paul was laying on the couch staring up at the wall.

"Really? She just happened to freak out that her boyfriend and father were in the same room together." There was a thick sarcasm coming from Emilio now.

"I seriously don't know what happened she called me a sensitive tool and got angry when her dad called her Princess…."

"Alright I think I'm getting what happened. Abed called me said to check up on Annie maybe I can talk her down tomorrow."

"That'd be really great…I'm going to call my shrink tomorrow maybe pencil in all the Edison's."

"You sure Jeff? That might be road you don't wanna go down man" Emilio had been rubbing his goatee in contemplation.

"I'm sure, look when you see Annie tomorrow tell her that I'm sorry."

"Will do."

"And could you possibly convince her to contact me, I really need to talk to her it's really important."

"Yeah what is it Paul?"

It was during this discussion that Emilio and Jeff had learned the other reason as to why Paul came back, deciding it'd be best if Annie heard it from Paul himself they bid each other a good night, as Paul slept on Jeff's couch, while Emilio and Jeff had gone to bed.

When Jeff had shut his door he looked at the half empty bed, grabbing one of Annie's stuffed animals that were on her side of the bed, holding onto Ruthie while looking at the empty space that was next to him.

Jeff did not sleep a wink that night.

XXXXXXXXX

_Saturday afternoon_

Annie was staying in bed, not even if Britta and Emilio had cooked up breakfast in the kitchen and the tempting and lingering smell of cheese omelet's were calling her name. The duo had arrived about two hours earlier knocking on her bedroom door asking her if they could talk…she was going to take a page out of Jeff's (at least Old Jeff's) book and avoid her problems.

"Mmmmm….these are some tasty omelet's Emilio."

"Yes they are Britta I made them."

Now they were just being annoying.

"Maybe if _somebody _decided to open her bedroom door she could have one." Britta had playfully taunted

"I know right? But it's more for us I guess."

Annie finally slammed the door open

"Well look at who's finally up? How you doing sleepyhead, we made breakfast."

Annie said nothing simply grabbing a plate from the counter she headed back to her room. Attempting to shut the door when she saw a size ten and a half pair of snakeskin cowboy boots jamming the door, it only annoyed Annie more.

Emilio was wearing a black t-shirt that said _"We're All In The Same Gang" _with a red bandana knotted to the back and dark blue jeans. While Britta was wearing her classic leather jacket with a crème colored long sleeved shirt underneath along with black skinny jeans and a pair of dirty Chuck Taylor's.

"So we gonna talk now?" Emilio asked as Annie huffed.

"You know you're really acting like a child." Britta said as Annie stared at her with a small annoyance.

"I have nothing to talk about."

"Duh-doy are we not gonna talk about how you snapped at your pops and Jeff last night."

"What Emilio said." Britta had now sat down next to Annie as Emilio began talking

"What's wrong Annie?" Emilio was standing in front of the brunette

"Why is it that after all this time my dad acts like he deserves to be in my life again even though he's barely been there for me?"

"See the thing is Annie your dad-Paul he really screwed up big time, but that doesn't mean that he didn't love you or had forgotten about you and your brother—"

"Just stop Emilio you don't know what it's like; your parents are still together and love each other."

"Maybe I don't, BUT when I see is a friend who's acting like a child even though her father is just trying to reach out to her and really try to reestablish a relationship with her. Then again what do I know I'm just the kid who helped you finally get together with Jeff."

Annie rolled her eyes.

"What Emilio is trying to say is that the more time you waste being angry at your dad is the more time you'll miss out on actually doing something positive like reconnecting with your dad and starting over."

"But don't take my word for it; I went out with your dad the other day and all he talked about was you and how he missed you…..fun fact Paul follows your Facebook and Twitter even though he hasn't sent you a friend request or well…..followed you."

"I don't know what to say to that Emilio…."

"Don't say anything just talk to him and if you don't like what you hear then you won't have to go the therapy session Jeff has set up for you, Paul and Anthony."

"WHAT?!"

"I knew we should have started off with that." Britta said looking at Emilio whom remained ice cold with no sarcastic Jeff Winger like grin on his face.

"Maybe I should have, though I initially wanted to wait until Annie was a little bit less hostile."

"I'm right here."

"I know, the point we've been trying to drill into your head Edison is that you can't run from this because it makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm not running I'd just rather not confront it now."

"When do you want to confront it? When your dad is on his deathbed and you wasted all the precious time in the world so you could hold onto whatever amount of hatred you subconsciously have for him." Britta chipped in with some (rare) flawless reasoning.

"You still don't understand…" Annie lowly said

"Maybe we don't, though it won't hurt to try to at least talk to him that's all we've been saying since we got here, oh and if you wanna be mad at somebody for yesterday I'll take the blame for that since I convinced your dad and Jeff that knocking each other around in a damp little gym was the best idea for them to respect each other as men."

"I'm not mad Emilio."

"Then what the hell are you?"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" Annie yelled out the look in her eyes was one of confusion and nearly 12 years worth of emotional toil.

"Want to tell you what I know?" Emilio was now also sitting next to Annie putting his arm around her.

"What?"

"You Annie middle name I don't know Edison are a smart beautiful young woman with her whole life ahead of her and have a group of friends who love you, a boyfriend who loves you deeply with all his heart, and quite possibly could die if you ever left him along with a father who truly wishes to make amends if you let him." Emilio said as he briefly saw a smile from Annie's face.

"Nice Winger Speech, did you practice that on the ride over?" Annie asked now feeling less upset and grateful she had friends like Emilio and Britta.

"No first of all it's a Mendoza Monologue second of all it came from right up here." Emilio pointed to his temple.

"Now if you aren't gonna be an Unhappy Annie anymore I'm gonna need your brother's phone number since y'know I can put him in touch with your pop."

"Yeah sure."

XXXXXXXX

_Two Hours later_

Jeff had been laying on his bed, ever since last night occasionally grabbing a low carb snack from out the pantry or talking to his girlfriend's dad getting to know him better. Right now he was in bed looking at Annie's side of the bed when he felt his phone vibrate…..it was her.

"Hey babe." Jeff tried not sound over eager as he spoke up

"Hey Jeff I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just….I was just taken by surprise and sort of snapped—"

"No it's alright Annie, it was my fault that I should have told you what was happening I just wasn't sure how you would react."

"Jeff it's fine."He could hear her sigh

"I understand why you and my dad had to fight."

"Yeah…well…it was Emilio's idea I just went along with it because I thought I could beat your dad, but it was the second time I got beat up by an Edison." Jeff joked hoping to hear Annie laugh

He could hear her giggling at the remark….

"But since you lied that you were going to be at school all day you have to face some kind of punishment, so I have decided for no sex for at least a month."

A month…Jeff could handle that.

"And no cuddling."

That was going to be difficult

"I accept my punishment Milady." Jeff said with a large smile on his face.

"Glad to hear it Milord."

There was brief silence until Annie spoke again.

"Could you put my dad on the phone?"

"Yeah…hold on."

Jeff handed Paul the smart phone when Jeff mouthed that Annie was on the other line.

"Hey Princess…..I'm sorry Annie you don't want to be called that anymore." Paul was kicking himself for calling her that.

"Hi daddy, it's alright if you want to call me that." When he heard Annie say that his heart rose a little bit.

"So what's going on?" So far this was kind of awkward

"Nothing much….I'm sorry I yelled at you." He heard a brief pause when Annie apologized

"It's okay Annie—"

"It's not….for a long time I've held a resentment towards you because you left and that wasn't right of me I really want to apologize."

"How about we talk about this face to face I can come over to your apartment right now and we can go on from there."

"I'd really like that."

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen I love you Princess."

"I love you too daddy." She had hung up.

If Paul was a younger man chances are he'd be doing somersaults and backflips throughout the tiny apartment, but now he'd just settle for a fist pump. Jeff had been looking at Paul.

"Me and Annie are going to talk!"

"I guess Emilio and Britta must have managed to convince her somehow."

"I don't know what they did, but it worked!" Paul had grabbed his keys and thanked Jeff for being there for Annie for so many of the moments he missed out on."

XXXXXX

Paul was exiting out of the parking lot when he saw Emilio and Britta coming in giving them a wave as he was leaving.

"Guess we managed to really to get through to Annie."

"Yup."

Britta and Emilio high fived each other taking the elevator to Jeff's place, during the ride back Emilio got in touch with Anthony (or rather his voicemail) telling him that he was a friend of Annie's and to get back to him as soon as he could.

When they arrived to Jeff's place he was cleaning up around the apartment, when he heard the both of them coming in.

"I'm not going to ask how you managed to convince Annie."

"We just kept it one hundred with her." Thankfully Emilio's slang was not lost on Jeff or Britta.

"That's good to hear do you guys want some low-calorie—"

There was a knock at the door…..

"Is there anybody else coming over Jeff?" Britta asked much to the confusion of Jeff, who opened up the door.

It was a short woman in her late forties with her brown hair in a bun wearing a black cardigan and yellow slacks; she looked eerily similar to Annie.

"I'm assuming you're Jeffery Winger and your friends in the apartment are Emilio Mendoza and Britta Perry."

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are, so therefore I'm going to shut this door."

"That won't be necessary since you're dating my daughter and your friend's reached out to my son."

Jeff had tensed up he was finally laying eyes on the monster who Annie once called mother. He was about to curse her out when he saw the balding gentleman behind her in a very cheap suit.

"What's up Tango?"

XXXXXXXX

**I'm ending this chapter right here this actually took me over two days to write I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll try to have the next update up soon, so for now take care everyone~Doc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews would be nice….**

XXXXXX

Chapter 5 Shocking Surprises &amp; Untold Truths

"Before we go any further I'd like to officially introduce myself if I already haven't I'm Sarah Edison and you may recognize my lawyer as well as boyfriend Alan Conner." Sarah had spoken in matter-of-factly tone while Alan was behind her giving a thumbs up to Jeff and making various sexual gestures.

Jeff was speechless his former best friend and mother of his girlfriend had aligned in some nightmarish couple.

"I take it your silence is in concern to our relationship Mr. Winger."

"No it isn't…..you know what you two are perfect for each other actually! The scumbag who got me fired and the bitch who screwed up Annie."

"That's far from the case actually what Alan did was a service to the legal community by exposing you for the charlatan that you were and as far as the other thing you just said…..you only know what my daughter has told all of you."

"Yeah and it isn't pretty." Britta spoke up from behind Jeff who now was trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Just because I wanted the best for her that makes me the villain Annie should be grateful to me."

"Grateful you're kidding right? You suggested that she completely disregard her pill addiction because it would hurt her chances to get into college." Jeff said as the of air hostility surrounded the apartment.

"And it did, now look where she is twenty four years old at perhaps one of if not the worst community colleges in the state trying to 'find herself' while dating a man with a questionable past and age difference.…."

That pissed Jeff off.

"GET OUT!" He pointed out to the door, but Sarah just started laughing.

"I'd rather not _Jeffery _there's still things we need to talk about."

XXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

Paul was standing in front of the apartment door for the last 5 minutes (though it might as well have been an eternity in his eyes.) Deciding to finally knock on the door Annie opened it for her father.

"Do you want anything?" Annie asked as her father stepped into the apartment

"No I'm fine."

So far it was quite uncomfortable for father and daughter it was Paul who decided to break the ice.

"So how are things Annie?"

"Okay…..could be better with everything considered."

"I know this may seem like a spur of a moment type of situation, but I've really wanted to do this for awhile now."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Remember the day I left from home before leaving? Do you remember what I told you then?"

"That one day you would explain to me why you and mom divorced…..what's the point dad?"

"There are a lot of things I've been meaning to tell you, I needed the perfect moment Anne, but I'm going to need you to listen." Annie and Paul were now seated at the dining table looking directly at each other.

"First the reason I left was because one of the terms in our custody agreement was that I had to give away custody of you and your brother along with visitation rights which is why I decided to leave town. Secondly the agreement also said that I had to give your mother a four hundred dollar check every month for child support until you both turned eighteen."

Annie was silent she didn't understand how her mother could do something so vicious towards Paul. In the midst of trying to comprehend what she had been just told Paul began speaking again.

"It wasn't my idea to divorce we had tried every kind of therapy you can name of, but your mom wasn't interested. Remember when we left you two at your grandparents house? You were turning eleven that year."

"Yeah? I had completely forgotten about that."

"We went to a couple's seminar in Fort Collins…the whole time there we just kept being at each other's throats."

_October 2001_

_Paul and Sarah had arrived to the hotel a day early which gave them time to go over the seminar along with checking into their own rooms (they hadn't slept in the same bedroom for almost a year), right now they were in Paul's hotel room the wallpaper that surrounded the room was a pea-green and seemed like it had seen better days….._

"_Just finished talking to Gloria, the kids are doing just fine and have done their homework she also told me that she was watching them the whole time….in case you didn't believe her." Paul tucked away the small Motorola cellphone back into his pocket while Sarah sat reading the schedule of the seminar on the coffee table in their room._

"_I do believe her, but I know my mother spoils the kids rotten even though I have specifically told her not to." _

"_And what's wrong with that? They're her grandchildren of course she's going to spoil them it's not the end of the world." _

"_Because all it does is undermine me and make me seem like I'm the bad guy when all I want to do is not have them make the same mistake I did." _

"_And that is?" _

"_Marrying someone because they had a child with them even though there was nothing real from the start and when you realized that your life has slipped past you because of a mistake." _

"_So you're saying that our children are a mistake? That our whole relationship was a mistake." _

"_They aren't a mistake; I just wished we had them at a later time when we were more stable as far as our relationship we rushed into things fast now look where we are at some terrible hotel trying to fix a marriage that's already dead."_

"_What do you think I've been trying to do? I've been working on repairing this family and you just want to throw it all away!" _

"_I'm a realist Paul this relationship was doomed from the start, the Jewish girl who tutored the big high school basketball star only for him to never even make it semi-pro." _

"_That's low….." _

"_It's only the truth Paul, honestly did you really think this marriage would work when you started traveling across the country no it only made things worse." _

"_I WAS PROVIDING FOR THIS FAMILY!" _

"_YOU LEFT ME WITH THE KIDS! I never wanted to be Suzie Housewife I wanted to have some freedom before settling down now look where I am." Now the screaming match was starting. _

"_YOU COULD HAVE GONE OUT ANYTIME YOU WANTED TO—"_

"_NOT WITHOUT TWO CHILDREN FOLLOWING ME AROUND-" _

_And soon began the latest argument about their marriage it was about in December after Annie's birthday that Sarah and Paul began filing for divorce which would soon set forth all of what was to come._

XXXXX

_Present_

Annie was now sitting in shock things that she wished she had never heard were coming out of her father's mouth.

"Annie? Are you listening to me?" Paul asked his daughter who now sat stoically across him.

"I'm fine dad…..why wouldn't I be? My whole childhood was built on a lie and apparently me and Anthony were nothing more than a mistake."

"You weren't mistakes—"

"NO tell me the truth I can take it were me and Anthony nothing more than mistakes?"

"The truth is Annie a year before you were born me and your mother were engaged we were supposed to be married that June, but along the way during one long night of choosing of who was going to sit where me and your mother…"Paul didn't want to outright say what he was going to say only for Annie to shake her head

"Please just stop there dad, I really don't need to know what happened next." A smile crept on both faces of father and daughter before Paul straightened himself up

"But in all seriousness you and your brother were the greatest things to ever happen to me even if you were unexpected. I just think your mom wanted more time before she settled down."

"I really don't know what to say at all I just don't." Annie was now looking at her father

"I know this is a lot to take in Anne, but I want to be completely honest with you."

"Dad I really understand…."

"There's one more thing I need to tell you Annie."

"What is it?" Annie's concern showed as her father began looking down she could see the pain in her father's face.

"I'm homeless….."

XXXXXXX

Sarah and Alan were standing in Jeff's living room HIS living room; he wasn't sure at what made him angrier, the idea that girlfriend's mom was sleeping with the slimy little weasel he once called a friend. Or the fact that that Sarah was trying to play some type of mind game.

"Alan has told me so much about you Mr. Winger from telling my poor sweet little girl how you told her that the feelings you both shared for each other were all in her head, to stringing her along for so many years only because you were such a coward you couldn't bear the thought of being honest to anyone let alone yourself or how you magically saved your school because some apparent connection you and Annie had…..I know it all _Jeff_." Once again she had said his name sarcastically.

"And I know about your friends as well both living and deceased." Sarah said pointing to Emilio and Britta who were still standing behind Jeff each looking ready to attack.

"I've been keeping track of Annie for years now paying her classmates, talking with her teachers, but I won't bore you with the details."

"I assume there's a method to the crazy." Jeff retorted sarcasm thick as his dislike for this woman already was off the charts.

"Actually there is! I want her to come back home marry a nice young man and get her on the track that was meant for her, and let's face it as soon as you start turning grey she'll leave you for a younger model."

"You don't have a right to be insulting our friend like that especially in his home!" Britta spoke up.

"Says the _girl _who ran away from home when she was seventeen because her mommy and daddy were too overbearing for her or am I confused with someone else?"

"You bitch!"

If there was one thing known about Britta Perry is that she didn't like it when people brought up her parents. Just as immediately as Britta was going to strike Sarah, Jeff and Emilio pulled her back Annie's mother only laughed at her.

"You know Tango, maybe if you stayed on Goldilocks over there you wouldn't be in this situation." He began laughing as well until Jeff stood to him face to face.

"Get…..out….of…my….apartment now." Jeff was past pissed off maybe he should have taken Shirley's advice all those years ago of beating Alan up instead of trying to get his old job back.

"Fine….let's ditch these losers anyway." There was small sign of fear in the lawyer's eyes when Jeff had stepped up to him, looking like he was going to pummel him away only for Emilio to stop Jeff.

"It's not worth it Jeff…."The young man was looking at the nasty couple in front of him and thought to himself how anybody could have a mother such as Sarah or let alone a so called friend like Alan who he really wanted to knock out, but right now he was concerned more about his friends then helping Jeff settle an almost 6 year old grudge…..

When they were walking out the door Sarah had one last thought.

"If you get the chance, tell my daughter that I need to speak with her and my ex husband." Shutting the door as she left, leaving a cold silence throughout the apartment. It was then Emilio spoke up.

"What the hell are we going to do man?"

"I have no clue."

XXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you're homeless dad?"

"About six months ago they started laying off all the older salesmen to make room for the new kids I guess. Next thing I know I'm broke and sleeping in my car or in a cheap motel at least until I got back on my feet, I decided to come back home because I didn't have any other option."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was scared that'd you would see me as failure, plus you have your own life now and I just needed time to really think about what I was going to say."

"Dad it would have been better if you just trusted yourself earlier and talked to me." Annie said holding her father's hand Paul embraced his daughter wrapping her in a big hug.

"I missed so much of your life, but I promise I'm back for good….I want to see you get married and walk you down the aisle, have children of your own not repeating my same mistakes."Just then Paul and Annie began crying, after a few minutes letting out all the tears, they talked a bit more until they realized it was almost eight o'clock.

"It's been a long day dad I think I should go to sleep."

"Alright I'll be heading back to Jeff's—"

"Before you leave, could you sing me to sleep like when I was little?" Annie had turned on the Disney eyes making it difficult for the old man to say no.

"Of course Princess it'd be my pleasure." Paul said as he followed Annie into her room and began singing her "Everybody Wants to Rule The World." It brought him back to happier days when he and Sarah were still somewhat in love and life seemed better for the Edison family.

After he finished singing Paul kissed Annie on the forehead, never did he imagine that his little girl would grow up to be such a strong woman with all the adversity she had faced and find a family (a dysfunctional one at that) of her own, carving out her own path in life all while finding love and having various misadventures along the way it made him realize how much he missed and how much there was still to repair. During his contemplation he received a text from Jeff that said to come back to his apartment immediately….

**XXXXXXXX**

**I'm going to end this chapter off here; I hope it wasn't TOO overdramatic or clichéd for your tastes, not sure when the next update will be (maybe Tuesday or Wednesday to mark the Season 6 finale). Anyway thanks for reading and as always reviews would be great-Doc. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Insert usual disclaimer here**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Father's, Boyfriend's &amp; Overprotective Friends

When Paul arrived back to the apartment he saw Jeff drinking a scotch looking at the wall, Britta was pacing back and forth muttering incomprehensibly. Meanwhile Emilio, Abed and Rachel were conversing among themselves Emilio kept talking about jamming a soupbone down somebody's throat slapping his right fist against his left hand. Unsure of what was going on he spoke up, only for Jeff to snap out his trance.

"We met the Ice Queen; Britta almost beat her up…oh! And apparently she's dating the guy who got me fired from my old lawfirm."

"What? When did this happen?"

"While you were with Annie she stopped by because she caught wind somehow of Emilio and Britta leaving a voicemail on his phone."

Paul was speechless

"She also told me to tell Annie that she wants to talk to the both of you….."

"I know what that means….alright we'll talk to Annie tomorrow and figure out what to do next."

"Sure." Jeff was swishing the liquor in his cup…

"So why did Britta almost attack Sarah?"

"She brought up her parents." Jeff responded as Britta stormed off from the apartment saying something about needing to get back to her cats.

"They're actually really nice, but Britta sees it differently though that's something we'll deal with at a later point in time." Abed turned to Paul momentarily stopping his conversation with Emilio and Rachel

"Okay…so what about what's going on right now?"

"We wait Paul." Emilio said as he was leaning on the wall

Once again the apartment grew quiet; Rachel had made some coffee while Paul, Jeff, Emilio and Abed sat in silence.

XXXXXXX

_Sunday morning_

Paul woke up on Jeff's couch wearing a t-shirt that Emilio gave him last night that had a skeleton wearing a tophat and a martini glass in its hand with the words _Social Distortion_. He noticed Jeff's door was closed, he decided to maybe try talking with Emilio to see what his thoughts were about this situation checking his phone the clock said 7:05am, though Paul heard stirring coming from the other side of the wall. Deciding to get off the couch he quietly closed the door and knocked on Emilio's.

"Come in." He heard the young man say, and so Paul did.

When he entered the apartment he saw the difference between Jeff and Emilio, while Jeff's place was colored in a dark blue/grey with a few assorted photos of the group and the pink curtain that Annie had given to Jeff during the Christmas when they tied up Cornwallis, Emilio's apartment was colored in a light yellow with a couple paintings of breakdancers, surrealist Chicano artwork and murals of various Punk Rock bands, strung up with a few pictures, the bookcase's were filled with various books, discs and cassettes his vinyl's were kept in milk crates on the floor and there was the tiki bar next to the counter/kitchen, speaking of the kitchen the kid was cooking up breakfast of bacon and eggs with pancakes along with some French toast…Paul had not noticed that Abed and Rachel were sitting at the small coffee table with a bald man wearing glasses.

"Come sit down we got a lot to talk about Paul, and I'd like to introduce you to our school's dean Craig Pelton." Emilio was in the middle of cooking up the last strips of bacon when Dean Pelton stood up to greet Paul.

"It's finally great to finally meet one half of one our school's greatest students though I hear the other half is kind of an awful bitch…..again so I hear." The dean said putting his hand on Paul's shoulder

"I wouldn't call Sarah that…she's just a difficult person."

"Sure, anyway I'm glad you're here for Annie." Craig smiled at Paul before sitting down again.

"Orale the bacon is all done time to dig in." Emilio was sliding the meat into everyone's plates

"Shouldn't we wait for Jeff?" Paul asked before Abed and Emilio shook their heads.

"He'll be up in…." Emilio was looking at his cellphone while he and Abed counted down simultaneously.

"10…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6..."

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"And he'll come through the door…..now" Abed said Taking a sip from some orange juice Emilio served. As predicted Jeff walked into the apartment not saying a word grabbing his plate and sat down.

"Okay now that we're here we need to talk about yesterday now due to recent…developments we need to focus on how we're gonna help out Paul especially since the roadblock of Sarah and Alan is prevalent." Emilio said pointing his fork around the table.

"How about you ask Sarah to join you in the therapy session that Jeff has set up show her that you don't mean any trouble…." Rachel said taking a bite of her pancake

"Not sure how that would work especially since Alan would try to cause some type of trouble." Abed said looking around the table

"You let me worry about that punk I got a nice surprise for him."

"Does it involve the shoving of footwear up or down certain orifices?" The dean asked as Emilio shook his head.

"I was thinking more clocking him in the jaw then proceed to beat his ass until he learns his lesson."

"That won't be necessary Emilio; if anyone's going to beat up Alan it's going to be me." Jeff spoke up for the first time in the morning

"You sure because I can handle that—"

"Sorry I'm interrupting you two, but you guys shouldn't have to assault my ex-wife's boyfriend even if he has wronged Jeff before."

"But—"

"It's fine Jeff if he does start trouble then you and Emilio can handle it."

"Orale."

"Sounds good to me..."

Emilio then grabbed a control and pointed it at his sound system turning on the CD player; playing one of his many discs though right now it was playing Mariachi Suite by Los Lobos from the Desperado soundtrack. The rest of breakfast went about with various topics such as Abed's film making, Emilio's family's entertainment connections among other things….

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

Annie was stirring in bed she felt at ease this morning after clearing the air with Paul….granted she was open to the idea of sitting down with her and Anthony with Jeff's current psychiatrist (Annie had sat in on a few appointments with Jeff and Dr. Mitchell most of which she either sat with Jeff holding his hand and being a supportive girlfriend while other times she was asked to actually participate in the sessions which she really didn't mind.) Though she knew once her mother got involved it'd just make things worse she imagined what would happen when the group ever encountered Sarah, if Pierce was still alive he'd be at his most worse behavior until making the woman snap due to annoyance, she also imagined Troy's reaction of looking at her dead in the eye and telling her that she was wrong for treating Annie the way she had. Next she thought about Shirley who would have stricken with the wrath of God making her mother quiver like she had done to Annie had done so many times; Britta would likely go on a longwinded rant that would include various insults while calling her "the opposite of Batman." Abed would just likely hone in like the human super computer he is and dismantle Sarah with only a sentence. Jeff and Emilio would likely work as a tag team and go all out destroying her with their quick wits and quoting of Hip Hop lyrics respectively.

Though right now she just wanted to stay in bed not knowing that an encounter had already happened…

XXXXX

_Meanwhile_

Back at Emilio's place Rachel and Abed had already left back to her apartment across town, the Dean had thanked Emilio for breakfast bidding a good rest of the day to Paul, Jeff and Emilio as it stood all three men now invested in this situation for Paul it was a matter of redemption and starting again with a clean slate, Jeff it boiled down to caring for Annie and for the love he has for her, Emilio was simply in it because Annie was his friend and he would be damned if anybody stood against Paul in his attempts of reconciliation and redemption.

"I remember the day I found out that I was going to have a girl." Paul said out the blue.

"What?" Emilio was lost in his own world when Paul spoke

"When I found out about what Annie was going to be…..it changed my life."

_July 1990 _

_Paul and Sarah were currently waiting for their doctor in the examination room to get their latest ultrasound it was today that they were going to find out what the sex of their baby was going to be the nervousness was all throughout the room the then 29 year old Paul and 27 year old Sarah had spent the last five months baby proofing their small apartment and buying a 1987 Honda Accord since they couldn't afford a minivan at the moment. Their doctor stepped in about 20 minutes after they arrived giving the young couple a smile._

"_Are you ready to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked he was a tall man standing at about 6'5 with wavy blond hair and the physique of a surfer._

"_Of course we are!" Paul was ecstatic at finding out about what the baby was going to be…..though Sarah seemed almost indifferent to the news. _

_Moving the ultrasound around until he got it at the right angle the doctor looked up at the couple and smiled at them….._

"_Congratulations are in order you two are going to be having a baby girl."_

_Paul was one who never shied away from crying and this was no exception he was an only child growing up and wanted a big family even though he and Sarah had never talked about kids exactly Paul had always assumed she was okay with it seeing as she came from a family of four sisters (Sarah being the youngest)._

_After leaving the doctor's office they soon began on focusing choosing the name for their little girl. They settled on Anna as suggested by Sarah's mother Gloria once they decided on the name it all became real._

XXXXXXXX

_Present_

"I think Sarah pretended to be happy when she really didn't want kids so early in her life y'know?" Paul said as he drank the last of his coffee.

"Maybe I don't know mano, but what I do know is that your ex wife is certainly gonna make this for difficult for you."

"Yeah Paul what do you think Sarah wants to talk to you about?" Jeff asked

"Gloat about how she's dating your former associate…..Alan right?"

"Yeah."

It was then they heard a knock on the door. Emilio opened the door to find a guy who could be described as a Viking lumberjack.

"Are you Emilio?"

"Who's asking?"

"You called me the other day said you were a friend of my sister."

"Right…"Emilio said as he looked to Paul signaling him to come to the door.

Getting up from the table Paul had hugged his son…

**XXXXXXX**

**I'm shooting for 10 chapters with this fic hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, side note watching the Season 6 finale yesterday all I can say is MY FEELINGS….but yeah next Chapter should be up later during the weekend**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

XXXXXX

Chapter 7 Reunion

"How have you been Anthony?" Paul said as he hugged his now adult son

"Good I guess….."

Paul looked at his son detaching himself from the hug asking Anthony…...

"I assume you're here because your mother found out about the call Emilio made."

"Yeah…..I left my phone in my shirt and she found it while cleaning around my room."

"It doesn't matter now what matters is that you are here and we can go meet with your sister now." Paul said as Emilio grabbed his keys

"Let's roll then."

XXXXXX

"So how did your mom meet Alan?" Jeff asked as they were riding to _Casa De AnnBed_.

"Well when mom found out that Annie was dating you she started to look more into you and your guys group until she met Alan last September and he gave her more info about your feelings about Annie."

Jeff was starting to remember all of the drunken confessions he had told his former friend back when he was consulting his old firm and the many-a-times that he thought that Alan was too drunk or stupid to remember any of those conversations…He was sorely mistaken.

_2011_

_It was a few days after celebrating one of their many victories and a month after the "bathroom incident." When Alan had taken Jeff out for a round of drinks at some bar he has now forgotten the name of when they were sitting at a booth in one of the more darkened corners of the establishment. When Jeff began talking after one too many servings of scotch…_

"_I love her…."_

"_What?"_

"_I said I love her."_

"_Who are you talking about? The blond because if you aren't I'd sure like to tap that." _

"_No Annie…..I love her and not just in a weird I just want to be friend's way, but in I want kids, the white picket fence EVERYTHING." Jeff yelled out because he thought the music was too loud…._

"_Annie? Isn't that the heavy black chick? Because again if you're not interested—"_

"_Shut up…..Annie is the one who looks like Ariel from the Little Mermaid except she has brown hair and puts up with all my crap when she shouldn't have too….."_

"_OH! The goody two shoes….isn't she like half your age?" _

"_She's twenty and like I said she puts up with so much of my shit that one day she'll leave because I scared her away…..because that's what I do I scare away any female that truly shows interest in me." Jeff's drunken brain was confessing his love for Annie and he wasn't stopping._

"_You know what happened? We came back from Winter Break and she started talking to this guy who's way too perfect in every single way even though I THINK he might be a serial killer I'm not sure yet…..but anyway Annie wanted him to join our study group because she liked him so she wanted to put it up to a vote…" Jeff was trying to remember what happened next as his brain started slowly stirring the liquor induced state he was in._

"_Oh yeah I tried to get our former Spanish teacher who's now a student to join our group even though he is a legitimate psychopath." _

"_And what happened next?"_

"_Well the thing was after a huge blowout including Shirley apparently sleeping with Chang and finding out she was pregnant…..I went to the bathroom to clear my head when she came in and pointed out every single time she's interested in a guy I get jealous and push them away, but she's right I want her to myself I want to have that life of a happy family with kids, the dogs the white picket fences…..." _

"_You already said that numb nuts, what happened next?" _

"_Whatever anyway she kept talking and offered up a choice either I wanted her or I didn't…"_

"_And what did you say?"_

"_I told her relationships are complicated and she walked away, she later asked Rich out, but said he wanted to be just friends….." _

"_Smart move jackass if you like her so much then why don't you tell her?" _

"_Because there'll be the day when she finally smartens up and leaves me behind because I was too much of a coward to tell her how much she means to me…and when that day comes I don't think I could be able to take it…"_

"_Yeah well how about this…you introduce yourself to that cute redhead over there and bang each other's brains out….." Alan pointed his cup of Jim Beam over to the young woman at the bar area who was checking them out." _

"_No thanks." Grabbing some money from his wallet he paid for his drinks and left…_

XXXXXXX

_Present_

Jeff cycled through various other moments in his head that the weasel could use to try to cause trouble for him and Annie not realizing they arrived to the building…..

"Hey Jeff we're here dude."

"Yeah….okay….I'm fine."

"You look like you're freaking out." Anthony said as Jeff smiled back at his girlfriend's brother.

"No I'm okay."

Hearing knocking from the other side of the door Annie opened it up to find Jeff, Emilio, her dad and Anthony all standing there, Paul was the first to speak up sitting Annie down as each man described what had happened earlier it took a few minutes for her to process _Mom _and _Alan _she couldn't believe it. No way would her mother stoop to levels so low to try and meddle in her life, but then again she wouldn't put it past her especially if what Sarah was planning seemed right up her alley.

"Are you okay?" Anthony asked as there was a visible concern in his bearded face.

"Yeah…what matters most right now is that the three of us are here together and we can begin the steps to start over again we'll worry about mom and her boyfriend later."

"That sounds good to me Princess."

"I'm fine with that…..mind if I use the bathroom?" Anthony asked Annie nodded yes, she then approached Jeff and kissed him thanking him for being a good boyfriend, but his punishment was still ongoing, though they could still hold hands and kiss as long it lead to nothing else.

She then hugged Emilio thanking him for being such a supportive friend and giving her the kick in the metaphorical ass to talk to Paul and begin healing.

"So when's the therapy session babe?" Annie asked Jeff with her tiny hands wrapped around his large ones.

"This Thursday, I think you should bring your mom along maybe get her side of story even if she's nothing more than an awful, awful, awful person to the core you should at least be able to put that to rest and move on." Annie nodded in agreement with Jeff and proceeded to place a kiss on his lips tip-toeing so she could do it.

"I love you like a lot Annie."

"I love you like a lot Jeff."

They kissed again, not worrying about the looming drama that was soon to come crashing on their heads.

**XXXXXXX**

**I'm gonna end this chapter here hopefully you all enjoyed it! And keep coming back I'll update sometime between Tuesday and Wednesday, also I'm working on another fic which I'll be uploading shortly (Well technically the Prelude). –Peace and one love**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and as always reviews would be Cool.**

Chapter 8 Lunch Confrontations

_Monday 1:00pm_

After the reunion yesterday, all that was left was to confront Sarah and Alan which left Annie having to reach out to Sarah in an unpleasant phone call between mother and daughter that resulted in one long screaming match for about two hours and surprisingly enough Anthony siding with his sister this time while their mother fumed with rage.

_Yesterday _

"_Hey mom…..its Annie can we talk?" Annie hoped that this conversation would go without any drama._

"_Can we?" _

"_Jeff told me you and Alan stopped by his apartment."_

"_Oh yes I finally wanted to get to know your boyfriend and I must say you did a great job landing a disgraced lawyer who has already having sex while you were still wearing diapers."_

"_Jeff is a good guy…and as far as our age difference that shouldn't matter because we love each other." Annie clenched her teeth trying not to get angry_

"_I'm not judging, but you could have certainly chosen better what if you get married? Do you really want your children getting made fun of because their father is old enough to be their grandparent? I wouldn't want my grandchildren made being fun of because of their mother's choice in men."_

"_I'm going to let that slide…."_

"_Of course you would Ann."_

"_I'm trying to be respectful, but since you keep insulting me….I'm just gonna say screw it…..you're an unhappy old woman who gets her enjoyment off the misery of others because life has passed her by and now you're playing dirty by dating the guy who got Jeff disbarred and for what? So he can get some vengeance against Jeff and rub it in Dad's face!" Annie had enough as she looked at Paul and Jeff the two most important men in her life. _

"_I don't like your tone young lady." _

"_Well I don't like yours either." _

_The exchange continued until Anthony grabbed the phone only nodding at his sister._

"_Uh hey mom..." _

"_Anthony what are you doing with your sister?" Sarah tried to change her tone for her son, but he wasn't having it._

"_I should have said this a long time ago…..the way you treated Annie when she needed help was bad and how you have treated dad was even worse and I hate Alan as well…I'm planning on moving out as well so yeah goodbye….."Giving back the phone to Annie he asked if he could use the bathroom to which she said yes. There was a long silence on Sarah's side….._

XXXXXXX

Though after things died down Sarah told her that she wanted to meet with her and Paul to discuss Paul's intentions and have Annie meet her "potential stepfather" (even if they previously met when Annie was in rehab). Still the thought alone made both Annie and Jeff sick; though she agreed to meet Sarah at a place of her choosing…..they settled for Senor Kevin's since it was halfway from the old family house and Annie and Abed's place. Annie and Paul were currently in Jeff's Lexus (he asked if he could drive them seeing as he wanted to share some words with Alan and Sarah as well.)

Stepping into the restaurant they saw that the tandem was already waiting for them…

"Mom, _Alan_." Annie had said the lawyer's name with an utter disgust and contempt for the man even if he kept smiling.

"Future step-daughter, my girlfriend's deadbeat baby daddy and my best bud Jeff Winger." Alan was drinking a pina colada while wearing a grey suit that had seen better days.

"I'm surprised you showed up even your boyfriend whose history includes a long list of running away from confrontation or at least that's what Alan has told me." Jeff scrunched his face at the sight of Sarah who kept on talking.

"So the reason why I called you here is because I want to know just what's going on and how it will affect me."

"I'm looking for redemption Sarah that's all…and as far how this will affect you it won't as a matter of fact this can be the last time WE EVER have to see each other." Paul said looking at his ex-wife while she gave him a nasty look in response.

"Now…..why do I not believe that? You already managed to turn our son against me."

"Mom all Dad has done is try to reach out and as far as Anthony he disagreed with your opinion." Annie spoke up she no longer feared Sarah instead she pitied her and hoped that one day whatever issues she had she could resolve.

"Was I asking you _Ann_?" Sarah's condescending tone was not surprising yet it made Annie angry at how this woman who raised her was nothing but a shallow bitter old woman who was sleeping with the enemy of her boyfriend in some sort of twisted revenge.

"No she was stating her opinion, but either you're too full of yourself to understand or you're in the advance stages of 'bitter old bitch who will die alone' syndrome." Jeff came to Annie's rescue which gained a stare from his former colleague.

"I don't think I like how you're talking to my girlfriend."

"I don't like how you still find a way to weasel back into my life, so I'll just say this Alan this isn't an issue that concerns you so please just go crawl into a hole and die." Annie and Paul saw Jeff's face as he spoke to Alan.

"Bring it on Tango." Alan started rising up from his chair when Jeff stayed stone cold as his ex friend was huffing his chest in an attempt to look like a bigger man.

"Believe me as much as I would _love_ to settle the score I'm here for Annie and Paul for moral support so right now sit down and _shut the fuck up_." Jeff said coldly as Alan did immediately what he was told.

"So….with that out of the way, Jeff set up a therapy session for us with his psychiatrist and I thought I'd ask if you would like to join us Sarah that is if you're not scared." Paul said with a smile that made him feel confident as he looked at his ex wife.

"I've got nothing else better to do…..when is it?"

"Thursday…..We'll be seeing you then."

"Whatever….."

Walking out of the restaurant both Edison's had their heads held high, while Jeff simply was amazed in how such a short amount of time they managed regain their bond…though he also remembered that they didn't order anything while at the restaurant.

"Are you guys' hungry? I know a good diner…."

"I could eat."

"Same."

With that Jeff outstretched his arm….

"Milady."

"Milord."

**XXXXXX**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter next update will the therapy session and second to last chapter…..Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy! There's a little bit of foul language towards the end, but again hope you like it! **

XXXXXX

Chapter 9 Therapy

Right now Annie, Paul and Anthony were sitting in the waiting room waiting for Sarah to arrive in what was set to be a confrontation of a lifetime. Jeff was currently talking to the psychiatrist in his office while the group was waiting downstairs looking out for Alan and Sarah, speaking of which Annie was checking her phone.

Emilio: They're here we'll stall your mother's boyfriend.

Annie: Thanks for everything guys I mean it.

Britta: You're welcome Annie you're like the little sister I always wanted, but never got.

Abed: Are we having buttered noodles tonight?

Annie: Yes, I'll see you later back at the apartment.

Abed: Cool. Cool-cool-cool and good luck Annie.

Annie thanked her roommate before shutting off her phone and after a few minutes of waiting Sarah finally stepped through the door looking at her family.

"I see you're all standing together even if you're all wrong in doing so." Sarah gave her insult which seemed to do nothing.

"Well I'm glad you're here Sarah you know I remember when you were a lot less of mean and angry person as a matter of fact I remember when you were actually fun to be around." Paul smiled at his ex wife it made her skin crawl…he should be angry yelling at her trading snide remarks while the unpleasantness made their children uncomfortable. It wasn't the case he seemed almost at peace with everything.

"Paul I was _never _fun I just pretended to be so you'd go out with me."

"I recall differently."

_June 1989_

_Paul and Sarah went on a night out having just watched Batman they had been dating ever since high school and were in a happy committed relationship and had moved in with each other three years earlier, they were making the best of it, the apartment while small was located ironically enough where Annie would one day move into after leaving rehab though then again there was no Dildopolis at least not for another eight years, and the neighborhood wasn't as rough as when Annie got there. Right now they were heading to small pizza shop a few blocks from the theater. _

"_You ever think about the future?" Paul asked out of nowhere _

"_What?" _

"_Our future you and me being together, getting married having kids just settling down."_

"_I haven't really thought about it to be honest." _

"_I have and I see it all I see our children our grandchildren I see it all…."_

"_What are you trying to say Paul?" _

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sarah." Pulling out a small box he got down on one knee._

"_This ring belonged to my mother and her mother, and her mother before that the point I'm trying to make is I'm in love with you and can't imagine being with anybody else now I'll understand if you—"_

"_Of course I will!" There was a legitimate excitement in the 26 year old Sarah's voice when Paul showed off the golden band. In the dim neon lights surrounding the street Sarah almost looked like Annie or what their daughter would have looked like in 1989, putting the ring on her finger Paul got up and kissed Sarah it was passionate and sweet as the young couple broke apart from their exchange . _

"_Remember when I used to give you piggyback rides to class?"_

"_Maybe…."_

_Paul bent his back so Sarah could jump behind him. _

"_You ready for take-off?" _

"_Of course I am." Sarah said as she kissed Paul again this time only a small tender kiss on the lips as they continued on to their dinner._

XXXXXXX

_Present_

"That was one occasion Paul and I was a lot younger and naïve back then plus I thought that marriage wouldn't be so difficult." Sarah said as Paul still stood smiling in front of her.

"That's what you say, but behind that angry old woman was the girl who I fell in love with and even if those feelings are long dead and gone you have to admit we had a good run prior to everything."

Sarah was interrupted by Dr. Mitchell who told the family that he was ready to begin the session guiding them into his office which was a simplistic room with a series of bookcases surrounding the walls some abstract art and his desk that overlooked the street below. Mitchell a man in his early 50's with a stocky-muscular build he had a peppered high and tight haircut parted towards the left, along with his thick goatee, he was wearing a brown blazer and pants with a white shirt he looked at the family sitting on the couch and Jeff (who was sitting next to Annie holding her hand). The doctor smiled at everyone and began speaking.

"The reason why we're here today is to discuss what's bothering you all as a family or rather divorced family because after speaking with Paul briefly the other day it seems like you all need to clear the air so that you can all move on to have happy and healthy lives."

"I assume while you're writing down your notes you'll be silently judging us." Sarah asked as the psychiatrist shook his head.

"I'm simply here to observe and understand."

"Well I have nothing to say." Sarah scoffed

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I really had nothing else better to do today so here I am."

"Sure Ms. Edison if that's what you say, now the first question I'd like to ask you is when you knew you wanted to divorce your husband?"

"The moment I knew wanted to divorce was after I gave birth to Anthony." Sarah replied as she garnered a look from her son of surprise.

"I don't mean that as any disrespect towards you Anthony you know I love you."

"Yeah right." Muttered the younger Edison while Sarah continued on talking

"Anyway here's the moment I knew."

_July 1995_

_It had been over three months since Anthony had been born and Sarah was becoming tired of wrangling in her soon to be five year old daughter and Paul was currently out of state once again making a sales run in California. Over the last few years Sarah had felt alone in the marriage and began seriously considering divorce as an option after seeing their neighbors the Wilson's who had been married for seven years recently divorcing because Mr. Wilson had spent more time at the office than at home which drew parallels to her deteriorating relationship with Paul._

"_Bubbe!" Four year old Annie yelled out as her grandmother came into the home hugging her. _

"_Where's your momma?" Gloria asked in a thick European accent_

"_In the kitchen I think?" Annie squeaked_

"_Okay thank you." Gloria thanking her granddaughter giving her a chocolate even though Sarah forbade her children from doing so before eating their meals, but she smiled at Annie as she continued on._

_Walking into the kitchen Gloria found her daughter cleaning some dishes while making some food for the three month old Anthony. _

"_Oh hey mom…." _

"_Sarah how are you?"_

"_I'm fine look I am really busy right now maybe you can come back later…." Sarah said as her mother looked around the kitchen. _

"_Where is Paul?" _

"_Out of town again…look mom can we talk later because I have my hands full."_

"_Ah, well if that is the case so be it."_

"_Mom….what would you think if someone fell out love with their husband and felt trapped in their marriage." _

"_You do not love Paul anymore?" _

"_No." _

"_Why do you not?" _

"_I just feel trapped and I no longer love Paul as a matter of fact I think I was in love with idea of us and now look where I am a mother of two who got pregnant with a child that I really wasn't ready for abandoning all that I ever wanted for…..this." There was a sound of disgust in Sarah's voice like she was beginning to resent her life. _

"_Oh my…."_

"_This is not what I wanted." Sarah sighed as her mother now had a look of shock_

"_If you truly feel these emotions Sarah then speak to your husband!" _

"_Not yet I still want to look at other options."_

_Annie had not heard anything since she was playing in the living room, while Gloria tried talking Sarah down failing to convince her to back off the idea….._

XXXXX

_Present_

"Glad I finally got that off my chest." Sarah said

"All right now let me ask you this, what are your thoughts about your children?" Mitchell leaned in from his chair looking attentively at Sarah.

"They're both adults who've made their own decisions." Sarah remarked bitterly

"Last time I checked nothing was ever good enough for you mom." Annie spoke up while her mother scoffed.

"No Annie you just never applied yourself."

Annie's eyes grew wide open….

"I NEVER APPLIED MYSELF?! I have had a 4.0 GPA throughout my life; I was a cheerleader, I did folk dancing I DID EVERYTHING TO PLEASE YOU."

Sarah ignored what Annie had said shaking her head.

"I assume you disagree with your daughter Sarah." There was sarcasm evident in the psychiatrist's voice.

"I do…..she threw away her life when she wanted to go to rehab and not sweep her issues under the rug which happened to ruin any chances for a better future for her."

"Mom I was sick!"

"No you just didn't know how to handle the divorce so you turned to drugs and junk food as a coping mechanism."

"Annie speaking of your addiction….how did it come to be if you don't mind me asking?" Mitchell interrupted while giving Sarah a side glare from his circular glasses.

"It was before my fourteenth birthday, the week before winter break."

_December 2004_

_It had been a year since Paul had left town and Annie had resorted to stress eating for the first few months, the food never judged her for failing a test, never yelled at her or belittled her if she did something wrong, never made her feel like she was a mistake, there was a girl at her middle school by the name Jennifer an eighth grader who had introduced Annie to the drug saying that her father was a doctor and regularly prescribed the pills to kids making them more focused, right now Annie and Jennifer were in the girl's bathroom. _

"_You sure you wanna do this?" The older girl asked who had sandy blonde hair that was ponytailed to the side looked at the shorter and obviously uncomfortable Annie Edison_

"_I do." _

"_You're a pretty good student from what I hear what makes you want to take this?_

"_Just because…."_

"_C'mon there has to be a reason for this…."_

"_I want to keep my mom happy." _

_Jennifer mouthed an "oh." As she kept looking at Annie from what she had heard throughout the school was that Annie was an overachiever who had a crush on the football captain Troy Barnes and that her parents went through a nasty split….._

"_Okay the first bottle is free afterwards you're gonna have to pay if you want to keep wanting this." _

"_I have the money."_

"_Alright happy high's then." Jennifer handed Annie the orange medicine bottle as Annie took her first hit….._

_She instantly felt the effects; she felt like she could do anything in the world and nothing could stop her she'd finally make her mom happy….._

XXXXXX

_Present_

Jeff was looking at Annie rubbing her hand in a sympathetic manner. She didn't look up at Jeff or her parents or even Anthony who had a genuine look of surprise on his face when listening to his sister speak he patted her on the shoulder sternly looking at Sarah.

"If you need tissues they're beside Jeff." Mitchell pointed to the small table Annie nodded grabbing some and dabbing her eyes.

"If you truly wanted to impress me you wouldn't have dropped out of high school at the first sign of trouble." Sarah said as Annie was wiping her tears.

That was enough for Jeff….

"You act like you're better than everyone else and you are the victim in all of this when in reality you're a crazy bitch who could never accept her daughter for being the bright and smart person that she is." Rising from his seat he stood directly in front of his mother's girlfriend ready to tell her off.

"I think deep down you're just a bitter old woman who is jealous of her daughter because she managed to make something of her life while you stay bitter about life passing you by, I feel nothing, but pity for you and that one day you can wise up to the idea that everything that has happened is because of you…..."

Sarah smirked at Jeff….

"That was a nice speech you know I'm sure you used that same passion when telling my daughter that her feelings for you were all in her head or did you forget about that _Jeff_."

"What?" Paul spoke up as Jeff stared at Sarah.

"Oh you didn't know? I thought your new friend told you about all the times he toyed with _our _little girl simply because he's a coward who runs away from all his problems isn't that right?"

It was then Sarah began listing all of Jeff's offenses against Annie, she was smiling while doing so…..

"How could you do that to her Jeff?" Paul asked

"Because she's right I am a coward and there's not one day I hate myself for doing everything I've done to Annie, I live with that shame every day and there's not one day where I don't try to make up for everything I've done wrong." Jeff looked at Annie who was tearing up getting up from her seat she left the office.

"Go talk to her Jeff we'll be fine here." Paul nodded to Jeff as he followed in pursuit of Annie.

That left Paul, Anthony and Sarah.

"Well that was awkward." Anthony said as he remained quiet throughout this session

"Tell me, what is your opinion on all this Anthony you seem to have a lot on your mind?"

"Not sure I know that my mom bullied Annie to make her perfect, I know that she made dad shell out a lot of money when they divorced and I know I could have done something to help Annie when she wanted to go to rehab."

_May 2008_

_Annie had ran through that plate glass window, and from what was told from the older kids that Anthony knew apparently the medics found her a couple streets over apparently she was muttering to herself about seeing robots throughout the party pretending to be human when in reality they were nothing more than bags of meat masquerading to the whole world….._

_Back then Anthony only knew what he saw in Annie's hospital room at that time, he looked through the door seeing Sarah and Annie arguing._

"_Mom! I'm sick and need help obviously I have reached rock bottom I think rehab would be a good idea."_

"_No do you have any idea what that will do to you? No Ivy League school will accept you and you'll wind up just like your father going to…community college." Sarah whispered that last part feeling dirty mentioning Paul and the idea of Annie going to community college. _

"_If getting help for my addiction means sacrificing my goals for school so be it then…"_

"_You don't understand no school will accept you and you'll just wind up being a failure." _

"_So what do you suggest? I sweep this under the rug pretend it never happened." _

"_That is EXACTLY what I want you to do. There's still time to apply to Princeton, Yale, wherever that will get you away from this town."_

"_I'm sorry mom, but I have made my decision._

"_I see then, well you have to move out by the end of the week."_

"_Mom!"_

"_Don't 'mom' me apparently you're an adult now so you get to live with the consequences."_

_When Annie came to pick up her things Anthony didn't say anything about the confrontation he stood silently as Annie grabbed her things or at least her stuffed animals and some of her clothes. Anthony was powerless against their mother, he knew that their grandmother was having Annie stay with her which caused great tension between Sarah and their "Bubbe."_

XXXXXXX

_Present_

"You know what I find funny Sarah?" Dr. Mitchell said as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"No I'm curious to know?" Sarah had her arms crossed clearly not caring about anything that just happened.

"Your husband all he wanted to do was fix your marriage though instead you wanted to take the easy way out, your daughter needed your help and support you'd rather disown her because she wouldn't _go along with the plan _and I must say the grip you have around your son has clearly loosened because he's thinking for himself and acknowledging your wrongs—"

"Stop there you don't know me _doctor_ I could easily have my boyfriend sue you for slander—"

"Oh my god Sarah shut up!" Paul spoke up he had kept quiet throughout most of this session now he had grown tired of Sarah's reckless attitude.

"You don't talk to me like that Paul."

"I can do whatever I damn well please, and you know what deep down all you are is a scared little girl who's afraid to _fail_ because she can't grasp the idea that it's okay to occasionally be wrong well guess what baby that will be your undoing and now you'll lose your entire family because of it." Paul got up from his seat and walked off Anthony walked off with his father.

"Well guess that just leaves us now Sarah you have two choices admit you're wrong and attempt to salvage your relationship with your children and ex husband or at least what's left of it or you can walk out that door and hold your head in shame and continue sleeping with that toad you call a boyfriend…..the choice is yours." Dr. Mitchell said as he put down his notes glaring at Sarah who was now looking uncomfortable.

XXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

Jeff looked throughout the floor attempting to find Annie until he came into a corner next to one of the emergency exits; he found her crying in a corner.

"Hey Annie mind if I sit next to you." Jeff said in a gentle voice that would be uncharacterized for the ex lawyer

"Go away Jeff." Annie continued crying in her corner

"Not gonna happen." Jeff managed to get his tall frame down to Annie's level.

"I really thought she wouldn't get into my head this time you know."

"Annie….when I met my dad I freaked out and acted pretty crazy…..with all things considered you handled your mom better than I could have with my dad."

"But you're different Jeff he _hurt _you both physically and emotionally and I bet he did worse to your mom."

"He did…but Annie, it's not about what that bastard did to me it's about how I overcame my issues and moved on."

Annie was still crying when Jeff cupped her chin.

"We both have our issues with our respective parents, but hopefully we can learn from their mistakes and one day have kickass kids of our own who'll be both equally smart and hot." Jeff then leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

"I love you Annie Edison, now if you don't mind Milady I think we should check up on our friends….because I worry Emilio or Britta might have gotten arrested for beating up Alan." Jeff smiled at Annie at which she reciprocated.

XXXXXXXX

When Jeff and Annie got down to the lobby they saw Paul, Anthony, Emilio, Britta and Abed in a standoff against a cowering Alan Conner.

"What did we miss?"

"We talked and this punk has agreed to never cross paths with you or the Edison's because he's knows what's good for him." Emilio nodded to Jeff who understood what his young friend meant.

"Yeah…we talked and everything is cleared up." Britta tried acting cool for Abed to remind her to tone it down.

"Paul told us about the showdown he had with Sarah while you were looking for Annie. I think now's the time to wrap everything up for the happy ending."

"I guess….ayo here comes Sarah wonder what she got to say…." Emilio slapped Abed's arm pointing to the woman.

Sarah walked up to the group and Alan clearing her throat.

"Alan I regret to inform you that I have to break up with you and will no longer request your services regarding legal manners." Sarah then looked at Annie and Paul…..

"Annie I apologize for how I've treated you and I know asking for your forgiveness would be impossible, though I hope one day you can and also learn from my mistakes…."

"Paul I know I wasn't the best wife and focused on only what I wanted for us I know I screwed our marriage up because of my selfishness."

"Anthony you're a man now and I hope we still keep in touch wherever we go."

"And lastly I would like to apologize to you Jeff and your friends I know I'm a villain in your eyes and hope one day that we can be at least civil with each other."

"So what about me?" Alan asked as everyone now turned their looks to him.

"It means you can leave now." Jeff growled

"Well if that's the case then I'll say I thought about big boobs over there while we were doing it!" Alan pointed to Annie while his look remained at Sarah

It was with that remark that sealed the man's face when four different sets of fists hit the lawyer in the face…..

"That felt good." Paul said as he was rubbing his fist

"It was okay." Anthony remarked in his monotone voice.

"That your best…..I've been punched by transvestites stronger than you guys!" Alan rose up from the floor.

"Oh yeah?! How about this…" Emilio turned around and hit Alan with an uppercut that made the man fly…..

"Daaaaaaamn, you got knocked the fuck out maaaaan!" Abed ran up to the unconscious Alan with a disturbingly authentic Chris Tucker impression.

"So do you all think you can forgive me?" Sarah asked as she looked around to the people around her

"Maybe…." Anthony was the first to respond

"I still need time, mom for now let's just take it day by day….." Annie said not looking at her mother

"Of course Sarah…..I forgave you a long time ago I just wanted you to see a different point of view and show you that maybe you at least had some fault."

"I don't trust you, but if Annie and Paul can forgive you then I'll be able to at least pretend to like you." Jeff said with his arms crossed.

"I'll accept that."

"I got my eye on you Sarah." Emilio neither accepted nor declined Sarah's apology.

"I still don't like you." Britta was upfront about her feelings towards the woman.

"You have potential for a redemption story, but I think we'll save that for another time."

With that Sarah made her way out of the lobby leaving the group along with Paul and Anthony…..

"What's next?" Emilio asked Jeff

"How about we go to Denny's?"

There was a murmur of agreement. Annie then pulled Jeff to the side…..

"Hey would you mind if I rode with my dad and Anthony."

"That'd be just fine Annie." Leaning down he kissed her as they were making out they heard Emilio's voice.

"Enough with the PDA already let's bounce!"

"In a minute!" The couple yelled out simultaneously.

Holding each other's hands they walked over the unconscious Alan Conner.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Wow….that was crazy wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the last chapter will be up soon as well as chapter two of Studies In Sleep Psychology as always I appreciate the love and the support.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter…..thank you all who took the time who favorite or follow this fic it means a lot to me!**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 10 Time Heals Everything

After the therapy session the bond between Annie and Paul strengthened, Paul was currently staying with Emilio because he felt it'd be better to give Annie her space though Paul always stopped by the apartment staying for hours talking to his little girl catching up on all that he missed in her life even friend-ing her on Facebook and officially following Annie on Twitter no longer observing his daughter's life from afar…..He even drove her from the hospital after a ladder fell on her due to school-wide anarchy involving Jeff, Annie and Britta leading a campus wide revolt against Frankie, of course with an overly emotional Jeff who was visibly shaken when Annie was taken to the hospital, never leaving her side.

When getting to know his new roommate Emilio he found out they had a lot in common such as their love for Mexican Lucha Libre they religiously started watching the show "Lucha Underground" every Wednesday night often inviting the whole group over, they also shared their fascination's with old school muscle cars particularly Chevy's (Paul's favorite was the '57 Bel Air while Emilio liked the '63 Impala.) They both also played guitars Paul was a more of a new wave type of guy while Emilio was more influenced by musicians like Tito Larriva, David Hildago, Stevie Ray Vaughan, Hank Williams III, Kurt Cobain, Dave Pirner, Mike Ness, James Hetfield, Link Wray, Mark Knopfler, Ernie C, Rocky George and so forth. They could be heard having jam sessions throughout the apartment most of the time their audience was Jeff, Annie and the Dean, Jeff began joking that they should create a band and get it over with…..

Jeff and Paul even though they started off on the wrong foot when they first met now became close friends often times Jeff would ask Paul for advice when it came to Annie (or at least previous tidbits that he didn't know before about his girlfriend.) Paul requested from Jeff and his daughter to tone down the PDA while they were in his presence since it made him slightly uncomfortable, but they understood and respected his request. Paul also served as a mediator in their arguments he never took a side and was the cooler head in the room, one experience that was a proper example was during the "Dog Gate" scandal when Annie and Jeff began arguing over the principalities of issuing a slander commercial in response to City College's commercial when Annie left Paul convinced Jeff that sometimes winning or being right wasn't the most important thing when it came to relationships, eventually Jeff and Annie sat down with Paul telling them that they were both in the wrong (namely Annie threatening to leave Greendale because of the events that transpired that night and Jeff because he was more intent on winning than listening to his girlfriend.) Annie would later talk to her father about her concerns over her future and where she was heading Paul simply listened to his daughter as she spoke on her issues and encouraged her to find what she wanted and pursue it with all of her power.

His relationship with the rest of Annie's friends was good Abed and Rachel were welcoming from the start and always supporting him from the get-go, though Rachel decided to transfer to Portland State University after getting a letter from them accepting her into the school luckily since it was Emilio's town his parents found her a place to stay close to the campus though initially hard on Abed he took it in stride communicating with her every weekend by Skype and calling her every morning Paul was the only witness when he heard Abed say the phrase "I love you" to Rachel which nobody seemed to believe the old man. Though Rachel got a job at a new trendy restaurant thanks to Emilio's mother Vanessa thankfully she had a really flexible schedule so she to talk to Abed every day.

Britta was quite an interesting person when getting to know the young woman he was surprised at how far she had come in her life apparently running away at 17 because as she put it her parents were "oppressive fascists who never understood me." This was proven to the contrary when he met Deb and George Perry after Annie and Abed invited him out to a game night he arrived at the two story brick home meeting the quirky couple and couldn't understand how Britta made them out to be such bad people. It also turned out that they had been paying for Britta's schooling for years now under her nose and reached out to her friends helping keep tabs on her along with providing info on anything she might need it was also revealed that Annie and Jeff set up Britta's Tinder account…

Paul later had the pleasure of meeting Ben Chang who was in between shooting scenes for what would become Chief Starr and The Defenders Of The Galaxy….Chang was an odd character to say the least and from what Annie previously told him was quite a wildcard and really unpredictable this was proven after Chang came up to him and smelled his shirt asking where he worked out.

As March strolled through he had an idea of what Annie's life was like at Greendale though things were changing as Britta was evicted from her apartment leading Annie and Abed to take her in, meeting Francesca "Frankie" Dart whom Annie admired, but who was jealous of at the same time, Paul thought of her as a woman trying to bottle up her eccentricities around the gang of misfits she was now a part of. Jeff offered Paul a chance to join in on the pool the group had created based on the woman's sexuality though he declined saying it wasn't his business.

Paul was there when Annie was kicked out of a Karate Kid play after the director was really mean to her (Paul later had some words with him that may have included more than a few fists thrown in the director's face though one odd thing that did happen was Annie getting a phone call with an apology from the director for being "disrespectful and unprofessional".)

He was also there to welcome inventor Elroy Patashnik who had fallen on hard times and sold Dean Pelton a Virtual Reality machine from the 1990's…Paul remembered the strange experience of having to help Jeff, Frankie and Elroy bring the dean down from his self imposed madness while Emilio helped Annie and Abed with Britta's issues with her parents.

It had been a strange couple of months since getting in touch back with Annie and Anthony, but Paul loved every minute of it. Anthony kept true to his word and moved to Denver with a buddy of his from High School currently Anthony was studying to work in maintenance repair. Though there had been multiple times since coming back where he ran into Sarah (that possibly involved her planning it out beforehand) oftentimes she started the small talk asking how everything was going for him and if he was currently dating Paul declined to answer usually saying that he wasn't focused on dating or anything of the such, but getting his life together though when he looked into his ex-wife's eyes he saw a lonely woman who had become out casted from everyone around her, Paul kept everything cordial when talking to Sarah though there were certain moments when her leg would try to rub against his or she would place her hand on top of his though he declined all of these advances telling her "we should be just friends." She was a bit hurt at first, but understood the damage had been done…

Once again focusing on Annie and Paul he was thankful to have his little girl back in his life rebuilding their relationship day by day often times he found photos that her Bubbe sent to Paul over the time span of the last twelve years via mail like when Annie completed rehab or Annie's sixteenth birthday party that Annie thought she looked terrible in a purple frilly dress that the old woman bought she thought she looked terrible, but Paul disagreed. Other photos Paul shared with Annie were her high school yearbook photos that Annie couldn't bear to look at even though Paul thought Annie looked beautiful, they agreed to disagree. One photo he shared with Annie was the day she was born…

"You know Ann I remember every moment from this day."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope! I remember every single little detail about that day princess."

"Okay what time was I born?"

"Two o'clock in the morning."

"How much did I weigh?"

"You were six pounds and seven ounces."

"What was mom wearing when you took her to the hospital?"

"A white nightgown with roses stitched onto the shoulders."

"Okay what song was playing while you were driving her to the hospital?"

"No songs were playing because the radio for that car didn't work."

"But you know Princess I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Paul started smiling as he began thinking about Annie's birth…

_December 19__th__ 1990_

"_Okay push!" the doctor yelled _

_Sarah did as she was told, it had been almost 12 hours since Sarah went into labor and Paul was at her side holding her hand while his girlfriend/soon to be wife pushed out their child._

"_Keep pushing!" _

_Sarah let out a deafening scream….._

"_GET THIS DAMN MONSTER OUT OF ME!" _

"_Just a little bit more hun…." Paul encouraged Sarah who was giving him a feral look_

"_YOU'RE NOT THE ONE PUSH—"Sarah yelled out again, this time loud enough to wake up a comatose man…_

"_Okay I can see the head!" The doctor was encouraging Sarah to push a little bit more….then silence._

_They heard the newborn cries as their little girl came into the world…_

_XXXXX_

_A few hours later_

_Paul was holding Annie HIS little girl, he promised himself that he would be there for every moment of her life he promised himself that nothing would come between them and also promised to be the best father he could be for his little girl and any other child he would have from here on in his life would be solely focused on providing for his family and his marriage everything else would be secondary for him. He didn't realize that Sarah's mother had been watching him….._

"_How does it feel?" The older woman asked as she smiled at Paul and her newborn granddaughter._

"_It feels….like a dream really." Paul was at a loss for words_

"_That is how having your first child is like after that it gets easier and the feeling of having a child of your own starts to set in quicker you realize that they are your most important goal in life and that you must fight everyday to make sure they want for nothing because you have already provided it…." _

"_That was incredibly insightful Gloria…." _

"_You're welcome….I'll admit when you began dating my daughter I thought of you as nothing more than a boy trying to use my Sarah for your own gains, but I see that you are truly a good man." _

"_Thanks I really don't know what to say….."_

"_The reason I chose the name Anna was because prior coming to America my sister the youngest of all of us passed away too soon due to an illness that could have been treated if we had arrived here sooner…."_

"_Oh my…."_

"_My sister Shoshanna we called her Anna for short she was a smart and beautiful girl the boys in our neighborhood would whistle her way complimenting her and such she cared for everyone seeing the best in everybody she met treating them with common dignity and respect, and I have the feeling that this little girl will live up to the name of my sister…." Gloria continued smiling as she now asked Paul if she could hold the baby._

_Paul saw the look on his soon to be mother in law's face it was of pure joy she was rocking Annie back and forth, cooing along with the baby Annie. Sarah later woke up and greeted her mother after sleeping for the past six hours. _

_After her mother left Sarah looked at her boyfriend._

"_I look like crap don't I?"_

"_No you look like you pushed another human being out of your body. With all that said you still look beautiful as the day I met you." _

"_You really mean that?" Sarah was parting her long hair which reached just above her chest while looking at the man smiling before her_

"_Of course I do." Just then Paul rose up from his seat and kissed Sarah it was soft yet firm placing his hand on top of hers._

"_I love you Sarah."_

"_I love you too Paul."_

_Paul scooted himself on the bed as Sarah was holding Annie the little girl was asleep as the new parents stared in amazement at the life they had created…_

XXXXXXXX

_Present_

After Paul was finished recounting his tale Annie jumped at him wrapping him up in a large hug. There was crying on both sides followed by a long silence then followed by Abed and Britta walking into _Casa De AnnBritBed_. Paul stayed for a few more minutes until Annie decided it was time for her to go to sleep giving one last embrace to her father.

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too princess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright take care dad."

"I always do."

And with that Paul grabbed his keys saying goodnight to his daughter's roommates (and Britta's cats). Driving off back to the apartment he shared with Emilio. Paul was smiling all the way during his drive back for he had gotten what he had wanted for so many years…

_A second chance_

_The End _

**XXXXXXX**

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd that's all folks thanks for reading, hopefully that last part wasn't too cheesy or Hallmark-y for your tastes, I still have Studies In Sleep Psychology as well as another story I'll start writing soon…..Peace.**


End file.
